Retell
by Ivorycat
Summary: Totally AU: 18-year-old Angel gets bit by Darla in Los Angeles and he immediately targets those closest to them, including his little sister. Bad summary, I know. Better one inside. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1 Liam O'Connor

                                                   RETELL 

A/N: This is, plain and simple, AU. Instead of Angel turning into a vampire in Ireland in the 1700's, I wondered what it would be like if set in the modern day world. This is a story I posted in one of my Yahoo groups, and just thought you guys might like it as well.

                                                               CHAPTER 1

          Katherine O'Connor sat at the bottom of the steps, near the door of her home. The thirteen-year-old girl sat waiting on her older brother, Liam, as she usually did on most nights. The night was quiet as it turned two AM. Mom and Dad had gone to bed early, which was a relief.

          Liam O'Connor stumbling into the front door, so abruptly that he startled Kathy, soon interrupted the silence of the night. Kathy leapt up, catching him before he could fall over in a drunken stupor. Holding him up proved difficult for the girl, as her brother was both tall and very strong.

          "Kathy," Liam breathed deeply.

          Kathy smiled lightly, happy that her brother wasn't as wasted as he usually was. "Hey. Rough night?"

          "And getting rougher," the teenaged boy replied as Kathy helped him towards the stairs. "Are Mother and Father around?" Liam often used formal names of his parents, which was a habit from when he was six years old and his family had just arrived from Ireland. He even held a slight accent.

          "Oh, it's OK," Kathy assured him. "They both went to bed hours ago."

          "Good," Liam sighed. "Thanks, Kathy. I was just…"

          "It's all right. You don't have to explain it to me." Liam silenced himself, taking a moment to be thankful for his sister. "Liam?" He turned to her. "Happy birthday," Kathy whispered to him with a smile.

          Liam smiled back lightly.

          A few hours later, near eight, Kathy made her way down the stairs, into the kitchen. She wore a light pink, V-neck sweater, and a long, light blue skirt. Her brown hair was in a ponytail.

          "Good morning," she greeted her parents as she sat on a stool near the island in the kitchen.

          Mrs. O'Connor looked up from her tea. "Good morning, sweetheart."

          "Morning," her father's gruff voice muttered.

          Kathy slipped a piece of bread into the toaster that sat on top of the island, wondering what was up with Dad. Knowing him, it was probably just one of his moods.

          "Liam," Mrs. O'Connor's gentle voice noted.

          Liam, one hand pressed against his brown hair in agony, walked down the stairs and went to stand next to where Kathy sat.

          "Well, look was the cat dragged out this morning," Mr. O'Connor said curtly.

          "Good morning, Dad," Liam said casually.

          "Don't you good morning me, boy," his father snapped.

          "Calm down," Mrs. O'Connor said to her husband.

          "It's all right, Mother," Liam said then turned to his father. "You heard me last night, didn't you?"

          "I heard both of you." Mr. O'Connor glared at Kathy.

          The girl nearly choked on her now toasted bread.

          "Leave her out of this," Liam said. "It was all me."

          "Don't lie to us," Mr. O'Connor spoke for both himself and his wife.

          "Dad, please." Kathy stood up from the stool. "We weren't doing anything and I was just trying to help."

          "You seem to do that a lot lately," Mr. O'Connor said to her. "Helping your brother to lie to us is just as dishonest as his sneaking in. You keep this up, Kathy, and you'll end up like your brother, a user and a liar. He's year older and lot dumber."

          "That's enough," Mrs. O'Connor chimed in.

          "I don't have to listen to this," Kathy sighed then grabbed her book bag and headed out of the kitchen, targeting the front door.

          "Katherine," her father called after her. "Katherine O'Connor!"

          Kathy slipped her book bag on when she made it out to the front porch and sighed deeply. She sat at the bottom of the steps and rested her head in her right hand in fret. The door opened and closed then and strong footsteps could be heard.

          Kathy glanced over slightly at her brother.

          "Are you all right?" Liam asked her softly. Kathy just nodded. "You know, it was me he was bashing in there, not you."

          "Doesn't matter," Kathy said, her voice light. "He shouldn't talk that way about you."

          "He's not exactly wrong, Kathy." Kathy turned to him seriously. "The things he say about me, you can't say he's completely off."

          "No. Liam, you're better than that." Kathy sighed. "Dad doesn't know what he's saying."

          "I won't pout over it, I assure you. Just remember, Kathy, no one likes a whiner." He tickled her nose lightly as he stood up. Kathy smiled at him. "Come on. I'll take you to school. The world won't slow down if I'm late."

          "Thanks," Kathy said, and then slid her arm through his as they began to walk.

          Later that night Liam found himself in front of his favorite club, the Zap. Even though he had finally turned eighteen, the club was twenty-one and up. Lucky for him, though, he was never asked for an ID, as he looked about five years older than he really was.

          "The usual, Jerry," Liam said to the bar keep as he took a seat at the bar.

          "Care to buy for two?" Liam glanced behind him to see a girl about his age who was, in a word, stunning. She had long, curly blonde hair, an inviting smile, and her eyes seemed to light up the room.

          "Sure," Liam replied to her.

          "Thank you." The girl pulled up a seat next to him. "Seen you around here before. You're pretty popular."

          "Never seen you before."

          "I tend to keep to the shadows."

          "Darkness," Liam said as his drink was placed in front of him. "A man's best friend."

          "And you really are a man I see," the girl said with a smirk as Liam took a swig of his drink.

          "Liam O'Connor," he introduced himself. "You are…?"

          The girl smiled at him sweetly as she said, "Darla."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. If you like it then I'll continue it. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2 Odd in LA

RETELL 

A/N: This is, plain and simple, AU. Instead of Angel turning into a vampire in Ireland in the 1700's, I wondered what it would be like if set in the modern day world. This is a story I posted in one of my Yahoo groups, and just thought you guys might like it as well.

                                                     CHAPTER 2

          "Liam O'Connor; dark, spiked brown hair, six foot two in height, muscular built. He went missing on his eighteen birthday, completely gone without a trace."

          "Charlie?" Charles Gunn glanced up at his father from where he sat at his kitchen table. "You still reading that?"

          "Dad, this stuff is messed up." Charles went around the table and flashed the paper in front of his dad's face. "Dude just disappeared."

          "Charlie, this is LA." Mr. Gunn moved the paper out of his face. "Kids go disappearing and run away every day. It's nothing new."

          "I know," Charles agreed. Before he could say anything his younger sister, Alonna came down the stairs.

          "Hey," Alonna greeted lightly, her curly hair bouncing in a ponytail behind her.

          "You see the paper?" Charles asked his sister, handing it to her.

          Alonna read the first couple of lines. "Liam O'Connor?" she read out loud. "I know his sister. She goes to my school."

          "For real?" Charles asked.

          "Yeah. She hasn't been to school in days, though," Alonna said.

          Mr. Gunn took the paper from his daughter and folded it. "You two shouldn't be worried about this mess. Now get out," he said, which meant for them to get to school.

          As Alonna gathered her book bag and jacket, Charles turned to their father. "Which movie we going to tonight?" he asked him.

          "Forget the movie," said Mr. Gunn. "A friend of mine got the uncut DVD of Tupac Resurrection."

          "Are you serious?" Charles asked his serious. His father nodded. Charles smiled from ear to ear. "Well, all right then."

          "Sounds cool," Alonna said from where she stood by the sink.

          "Alonna, did you pull your grade up in social studies yet?" Mr. Gunn asked her.

          "Well, not… yet?" Alonna replied squeamishly.

          "You studying tonight."

          "That's not fair. Charlie has homework, too," Alonna argued.

          "Don't worry about your brother." Alonna sighed, knowing it was useless to dispute when her dad started acting like, well, a dad.

          Wesley Wyndham-Pryce stood at his locker, absent-mindedly going through it. It had been another one of those mornings. He would wake up, be in something that fell into the category of a good mood, and his father would slap it out of him, just not literally, yet.

          "Wes!"

          The fore mentioned seventeen-year-old nearly jumped out of his skin, scattering his books on the floor and even dropped his glasses.

          "Wesley?" Buffy Summers said, coming from around Wesley's locker door and facing him. "You OK?"

          "Fine," Wesley replied, kneeling down to gather his things. "Buffy, do you mind? I didn't get much sleep last night."

          "Sorry," the pretty blonde said, joining him on the floor. "The dad thing again?"

          Wesley nodded as he adjusted his glasses. "I am tired and I need to finish my U.S studies homework."

          "Hmm, that reminds me," Buffy said then stood up, handing Wesley his math text. "How much homework _didn't_ I do last night?"

          "Knowing you? All of it." Wesley and Buffy glanced up at Charles, who had just walked up.

          "Hey," Buffy smiled at him.

          "Hello, Charles," Wesley greeted, being his usual former self.

          "Hello, Wesley," Charles returned his British accent. "You two catch the paper today?"

          "Reading up on a new crop circle?" Buffy said. "Not really my thing."

          Charles pointed to her and said, "And the prize for illiteracy goes to…" Buffy slapped his arm playfully.

          "What was in the paper?" Wesley asked.

          "Liam O'Connor's gone missing," Charles replied. He handed Wesley a copy of the paper.

          "And we should care about this why?" Buffy asked.

          "We don't," Charles told her. "I just think something's up. All these people disappearing lately."

          "This is true," Wesley said, reading the article in the paper on Liam. "Mostly kids around our age at that."

          Buffy glanced over Wesley's shoulder at the newspaper. "Ooh, tasty," the sixteen-year-old beamed at Liam's picture. "Buffy likes."

          "Buffy schizoid," Charles countered with a smirk.

          Buffy gave him a look, yet was clearly amused. "It's sad when the very rare cuties in the world go disappearing," she said.

          "Alonna goes to this guy's sister's school," Charles told them.

          "This is all quite odd," Wesley said. "People vanishing. It's odd, even for LA."

          "Guys, I can tell you this much," Buffy said as she walked down the hall. "Nothing is too odd for LA." With that, she turned the corner and was gone.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys. Now I think I will continue this. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3 What Else Matters?

RETELL 

A/N: This is, plain and simple, AU. Instead of Angel turning into a vampire in Ireland in the 1700's, I wondered what it would be like if set in the modern day world. This is a story I posted in one of my Yahoo groups, and just thought you guys might like it as well.

                                                     CHAPTER 3

          Kathy lay in her bed, her light brown hair messed and uncombed. Her face was stained with tears, as she had cried for like the millionth time that day. Nothing else seemed to matter anymore; not clothes, not school, _nothing_.

          It had been nearly a week since Liam had gone missing. He had just completely vanished. How, though? Did he just run away? No, he would have said something to Kathy, even if it were just a hint. Was he kidnapped? Couldn't be. Liam was over six feet tall and as strong as they come. No one would be stupid enough to mess with him. Then what had happened? What in the name of God had happened?

          There was no way any of it could be considered fair. Liam was gone and no one had a clue where he was. It just wasn't right. He was the only thing in Kathy's life that was dependable, no matter how reckless Liam could get. Now he was missing… why?

          The thirteen-year-old finally got up from her bed to take a look at herself in her full-length mirror. Her hair was, of course, messed and her jeans and sweater were wrinkled. What was the point of looking decent? It didn't even matter; not anymore, anyway.

          Kathy made her way downstairs, heading for the kitchen. Her looks might not matter but she couldn't exactly starve herself. Her stomach just would not allow it. Before she could make it into the kitchen her ears perked at the sound of her parents' voices.

          "I think we should search his room again," Mrs. O'Connor said from where she stood next to her husband, doing the dishes.

          "We've searched every corner," Mr. O'Connor reminded her. "There's nothing there that could point to where he is."

          "I just think we should—"

          "Listen," her husband cut her off with a snap. "That boy has been asking for trouble for a long time now. Now he's finally found it. And I refuse to worry."

          Mrs. O'Connor sighed, not feeling like an argument.

          Kathy's deep blue eyes glowed with a crimson red anger. What on earth was wrong with her parents? They were just selfish fools. Liam had been right. They would never understand anything. Kathy turned and headed for the living room. She grabbed her jacket as she left out the house.

          Charles stood at the counter of the juice bar, which was inside the large arcade of the mall. Sounds of kids playing games and chatter going on surrounded him. Charles took hold of his chocolate milkshake and turned around on his bar stool to see Cordelia Chase standing behind him, looking stunning as ever.

          "Oh, hey, Cordy," Charles greeted with an elated smile on his face. "What's up?"

          "Nothing, ebony man," Cordelia returned his smile, using his nickname around the school. "Were you looking for me?"

          "Hey, you know it." Charles got down from his stool and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss.

          Cordelia put a hand to the back of his head and held him before they released the kiss. "So, come on. Let's go to the movies."

          Charles started, "Cordy—"

          "Oh, and afterwards we're hitting the new Pizza Palace, but we'll have to wait a while because if we show up too early the geeks will still be there and I hear there is a serious loser virus going around."

          "Cordy—"

          "And I vote we go see Hit Jam at the movies. I hear it's killer."

          "Cordy," Charles pointed out gently. "That movie perpetuates an African American stereotype."

          "So?" Cordy beamed. "That means you can connect with it."

          Charles gave her a blank stare before glancing behind her. "Oh, there's Buffy. Yo, _Buffy_!" He turned back to the cheerleader that stood before him. "I'm gonna go see Buffy. But I'll meet you at the movie… later." Charles dashed off in a hurry, only slowing down to grab his milkshake.

          "OK," Cordy called after him.

          Charles slipped into a seat at a small table Buffy sat at. The blonde girl had a smoothie in front of her. "What's wrong?" she asked, seeing the look on his face.

          "I gotta break up with Cordelia. Girl got issues."

          "What?" This caught Buffy off-guard. "But you've been together since sophomore year."

          "Don't remind me," Charles sighed. "The girl is trippin' now."

          "So what I'm hearing is that you have a problem with Cordelia but instead of talking to her about it like you should in a relationship, you're going to, what, just break up with her?"

          "Yeah, that's right," Charles replied bluntly with a shrug.

          "Cool," Buffy smiled gleefully.

          Charles took a sip of his milkshake then glanced towards his left. "Oh, don't tell me Wes is trying to mach again."

          "Yep." Buffy looked over at the little nerd, who stood at a table of girls, chatting with them. "I almost feel sorry for him. You know, if he wasn't born to be a total geek and all."

          Wesley soon went over and joined them at the table. "Hi," he greeted.

          "Hey, Wesley," Buffy waved lightly.

          "Girls shot you down again?" Charles asked his friend directly.

          "No," Wesley replied insulted. "They told me to go away, Wesley. Usually they say go away, nerd bomber. I believe I'm wearing them down."

          "Of course," Buffy nodded.

          "See, Wes, let me explain somethin' to you," Charles said. "Those who can't, teach. Well, I _can_ and I invented."

          Wesley looked bewildered. "Meaning…?"

          "_Meaning_, my loyal British geek, I will teach you the art of the mach."

          Buffy had to hide her laugh.

          "Really?" Wesley asked all too excited. Charles nodded. "In that case, I'd love to." He practically jumped up from his seat. "I will be at your house bright and early Saturday morning. Ooh, I can bring the lemonade." Wesley turned and actually skipped out of the arcade.

          Buffy turned back to Charles. "Sad."

          Charles took hold of his milkshake and agreed, "This is true."

Kathy trudged up her block a couple of hours later that night, her hands stuffed in the pockets of her jacket. She released a large breath. It felt like such a long night. A part of her had been just wondering around and the other part had been searching for her brother.

          As Kathy got closer to the house she noticed something. Was the door open? She glanced towards the family car, which was still firmly planted in front of the house. Mom and Dad hadn't left. They rarely leave without the house. Plus they wouldn't have just plain gone. Kathy immediately raced for her house. It could only mean one thing…

          "Liam!"

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys. Oh, and one of you wanted to know what's the deal here. Yeah, I have to admit. It is confusing. This is what you call an Outrageous AU, which is something my group created. This is just an alternate universe with the same characters and general theme. It's in soap opera style so it may go on and on and on. Still confused? Let me know. But remember that this story is just for fun and some of it is just for laughs so enjoy. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4 Big Brother's Back

RETELL 

A/N: This is, plain and simple, AU. Instead of Angel turning into a vampire in Ireland in the 1700's, I wondered what it would be like if set in the modern day world. This is a story I posted in one of my Yahoo groups, and just thought you guys might like it as well.

                                                     CHAPTER 4

          "Liam!" Kathy called as she entered the house. When she got no answer she called again, "Liam!" Kathy headed up the stairs, going to stand in front of her brother's bedroom door. "Liam, are you—?" Her face fell when she walked into the room to find it completely empty.

          "Kathy?"

          The girl jumped back to see Liam standing in the doorway. "Oh, my… Liam!" Kathy wrapped her arms around him and held her in a hug. "I missed you so much."

          Liam stroked her hair gently. "I know. I've missed you, too."

          Kathy pulled back and beamed at him. "Come on. Where were you? Are you OK?"

          "I'm fine." Liam shook his head as if he were in awe. "Kathy, you will not believe what happened."

          "Well, what?" Kathy guided them both over to the bed where they took a seat. "Tell me."

          "I've been reborn. Not into this world, though. A different one. Very different."

          Kathy starred at him funny. "I-I don't understand."

          "Neither do I. I meant this woman and she completely changed my life. Imagine it, Kathy." Liam looked into her eyes closely. "In this world there is no more pain, no more wanting because you can have it all. Wouldn't you love to be a part of it all?"

          Kathy glanced sideways into her lap. "Liam, this sounds really great, I think. I just don't understand you." "I—" She released an ear splitting scream when she saw her brother's face had gone from its usual handsome expression to a bumped up face with pointed yellow teeth. "What's happening to you?"

          "Shush," he hushed her. "It only hurts for a minute and you'll never regret it."

          Kathy leapt up from the bed. "Liam, what's wrong with you?"

          Liam stood as well. "Katherine, it's all right. It's me." He started to approach her.

          Kathy took a couple steps back. "Liam, I think you may be sick. What really happened to you out there?" Liam only came up on her more, menacingly. "Liam, what are you doing? What is wrong with you?" He leapt out towards her and Kathy sped for the door, going into the hall. "Stay away from me! Daddy, help!" She opened the door to her parents' bedroom and nearly jumped out of her skin at what she saw.

          Her parents' lay on the bed, wrapped in each other's arms, snuggled closely. The thing was there eyes were wide open yet and they were frozen and stiff, not even blinking. Blood dripped from both of their necks, trickling onto the crisp, white pillowcase.

Kathy shook her head in utter disbelief. No, it wasn't possible. Her parents, her own parents, were not lying lifeless on their bed. She refused to believe it. It could not be happening.

"You know one of the rules to being a vampire, Katherine?" Kathy slowly turned around to see Liam standing outside the door. "Being invited. I came home, out mother was overflowing with joy. Foolish woman really."

Kathy shook her head again as tears slowly formed in her blue eyes and wasted no time spilling over. "No… no… you…"

"They deserved it, Kathy. Think about everything they've done. They hurt me, made me feel like I was less than a man." Liam entered the room and approached her. "We can rise up against people like them. All you have to do is hold still and allow it to happen."

More tears spilled from Kathy's eyes as she said lowly, "I'll never become what you are." She suddenly bolted for the door.

Liam smirked to himself and turned to simply walk out into the hall. "You can't run nor can you hide." He headed into the kitchen and opened the drawer of the sink. Liam took hold of something and slipped it into his pocket before leaving out to go upstairs.

He walked down the hall.

"Katherine, come on. Come out and play."

Liam stopped at the end of the hall, seeing that attic door ajar. He smirked and opened the door all the way, going up the stairs that led to the attic. He opened the second door once he was at the top and walked inside. Liam glanced around at the dark attic and immediately heard something. The teenager suddenly clicked on the light to see Kathy standing in front of one of the windows.

"Liam," she breathed, fresh tears still flowing. "Listen to me, OK?" Her brother said nothing, only stood there. "Liam, I don't understand what's happened to you. Someone did something to you. None of this is your fault. If you just calm down for a second then everything will be OK. We… we can figure it out together, all right?"

"I've already figured it out, Katherine." Liam started to walk up to her, slowly. "I no longer belong to this world. I have no place in it. Mother, Father… I have no mourning for either of them." He smiled widely. "And I love it."

Kathy panicked and glanced around for any way to escape. Not knowing what else to do she just raced for the door. Liam immediately snatched her up, holding her as she moved around frantically in his strong grip.

"Liam, no, stop, please," his sister pleaded. "Liam, please!"

"Keep screaming. You're only making it easier." Liam suddenly tossed her off towards some boxes.

"Oh, ouch," the teenaged girl moaned in pain.

Liam left out of the attic then, closing the door behind him. Kathy struggled to her feet and held her aching back with one hand. She made her way towards the door and tried to open it but something was jamming it.

"Liam," she groaned out.

On the other side Liam spoke. "You had your chance, sis. You could have been a part of this. Sadly, though, if you can't beat them…" He took something out of his pocket. "Burn them." Liam suddenly struck a match and tossed it at the door of the attic. With that he turned and walked down the stairs.

The fire from the match spread quickly, growing larger and larger.

"Liam!" Kathy called out. "What is that smell? I smell fire. Liam, open the door." She got no answer. "Liam, please." Kathy began to plead for her very life as she struggled to get the door open. "Liam, open the door! Please! Liam, pl-eee-eeease!" The girl wept openly, yet no one was around to hear her pain or stop the fire, which would soon devour her.

A/N: It's Friday and luckily I'm in the mood for some serious writing. The weekend can really bring out the best in me. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5 He and She

RETELL 

A/N: This is, plain and simple, AU. Instead of Angel turning into a vampire in Ireland in the 1700's, I wondered what it would be like if set in the modern day world. This is a story I posted in one of my Yahoo groups, and just thought you guys might like it as well.

                                                     CHAPTER 5

          Buffy stood at her locker the following day, rummaging around for her second period textbook. Her eyes floated down the hall towards Cordelia's locker, where the beautiful cheerleader and Charles stood.

          "Here's your bracelet," Cordy said as she tossed the fore mentioned bracelet into a box that stood at her feet. "And here's your pathetic little class ring." She slammed the ring down into the box angrily.

          "Look, Cordy, I ain't trying to end this on a bad note," Charles explained. "It's just… I realized how much of a bitch you can be."

          Cordy gasped in shock. "Oh, my God. You know you knew that when we started going out." She turned and walked down the hall with a large groan.

          Charles picked up the box filled with all the things he'd given to Cordy since they started dating then turned around and walked up to Buffy. "Hey, Buff."

          "Hey," Buffy greeted lightly. "Cordy take it hard?"

          "Hard as hell," Charles sighed.

          "You sure about the whole breaking up thing?" Buffy asked.

          "Trust me. I'm sure," Charles said certainly.

          "Buffy, Charles." The two teenagers glanced up at Wesley, who was headed their way. "Did either of you catch the news this morning?"

          "The news?" Buffy scoffed. "Please. Like I had time between applying foundation, moisturizer, eye shadow—" She stopped when she realized the looks she was getting was from the two of them. "Uh, no, didn't catch it."

          "What's up, Wes?" Charles asked.

          "You know that Liam boy that went missing about a week ago?"

          "Yeah," Buffy and Charles nodded simultaneously.

          "His parents were found dead in their bedroom late last night," Wesley announced. When Buffy and Charles only responded with shocked expressions he continued. "And his entire attic caught fire. If the fire department hadn't gotten there on the time the entire house would have been lost."

          "What about his sister?" Charles asked. "The girl that goes to Alonna's school."

          "She was never found but according to the fire team she was lost in the attic fire," Wesley explained.

          "Wow," Buffy stated. "That's just… _wow_."

          "Damn," Charles whistled in awe. "That family's as jacked up as the Kennedy's."

          Later that evening a teenaged girl sat in her living room on the couch, wearing her long bathrobe. Her hair was wrapped up in large towel. As she changed the channel on the TV with the remote that was firmly planted in her hand, her parents walked in.

          "All right, Druanne," said her mother. "We're ready to leave now." Her husband placed her coat on her shoulders.

          "OK," the girl nodded, her eyes glued on the TV.

          "We should be back from the meeting at the church in a few hours," her father added.

          "No problem." The teenager got up from where she stood and went up to them. "Have a great time."

          "We'll see you later, dear," her mother said. With that, both her parents exited the house.

          "Bye," Druanne called to them as they walked down the block. "Say hi to everyone for me." She glanced around for a minute. "All right, the coast is clear!"

          Her boyfriend, William, or Spike, which he preferred, entered the house then, clad in his usual black jeans, black t-shirt, and long, leather coat, which he was never without. His hair was bleached blonde, as always.

          "Never thought they'd leave," Spike said then smiled at the girl that stood before him. "Hey."

          "Hey," she smiled back as she walked into the living room. "Let me change into something more comfortable." Then she slipped off her bathrobe, revealing that she wore a tan midriff and brown mini-skirt. Then she snatched off the towel that fastened her hair, showing her long, black curls. "There we go."

          "That's more like it," Spike smirked as he went up and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "…Druanne." He immediately chuckled.

          "Stop it." She slapped his arm playfully. "I go by Dru. You know that."

          "Of course, pet." The British teenager knelt down and planted his lips on hers.

          "Mmm," Dru moaned happily as they continued to kiss.

          When they finally came up for air Dru led the way over to the couch where they both took a seat. Spike, one of the better things in life. He and Dru had been together for nearly four years and Dru's parents were still completely clueless on how serious the two were. It seemed like the perfect setup, though.

          "I swear I hate school," Dru said. "Bloody nuns."

          Spike chuckled and played with her curls. "You're becoming more and more like me, luv."

          "Hmm?" Dru turned and looked into his eyes. "Would that be a good thing?"

          "Very good." Spike leaned in towards her and kissed her lips. Soon he was on top of her on the couch and Dru had her arms wrapped around his neck, kissing him deeply.

          Dru suddenly gasped and shoved him away from her, much to Spike's surprise. Dru clutched her head, as if she wore in pain.

          "What?" Spike panicked. "Are you getting one of those headaches?"

          Dru ignored him and started to murmur to herself. "The angel… he's tall and dark. I can feel him. What is he?"

          Spike looked completely bewildered. "Angel?"

          Dru snapped out of it suddenly. "Nothing. I'll be right back. Don't miss me." She got up from where she sat and sped off to the upstairs bathroom.

          Dru splashed water all over her pretty face and released a huge breath. She glanced up into the mirror that hung above the sink and sighed again. Getting a vision during a date, what a drag.

A/N: This chapter was supposed to be longer but I think I wrote it in a hurry or something. Also, the whole "Druanne" thing is a quick fix. I have no clue what Drusilla's name was before she died. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6 Dru

RETELL 

A/N: This is, plain and simple, AU. Instead of Angel turning into a vampire in Ireland in the 1700's, I wondered what it would be like if set in the modern day world. This is a story I posted in one of my Yahoo groups, and just thought you guys might like it as well.

                                                     CHAPTER 6

          Dru sat in the library the following evening, stretched out across one of the couches that sat up against a window. A pillow was propped up against her back as she stared down into her English text. Literature, reading, she loved it. Sadly, though, lately she hadn't been able to concentrate on any of it. It was a simple reason why really. It was the headaches she was always getting. Blasted visions. That's why she had to get out of the house whenever she could. If her father, the big Catholic priest, found out his daughter could see things only God could then Dru being hung would be the least worst outcome.

          Finally, unable to concentrate any further, Dru shut her books and stuffed them into her book bag. Slipping on her coat, she left out of the library with a deep sigh. Her long hair immediately started blowing in the light breeze that had started up.

          The evening was amazingly quiet for a street in LA. Was any part of LA ever quiet at all? Dru didn't know, as she had yet to see the more dangerous parts of the city. Of course, that would prove difficult with as much time as she spent in a mall on a daily basis.

          "Dru," her voice floated in the wind.

          The girl immediately stopped in her tracks and glanced around. Dru? Had a girl from school decided to be a pain? It wouldn't be a first time.

          "Hello?" Dru called, using what she called her firm British accent. "If someone is around here I've had a long day and don't feel like being bothered." She heard her name again. "All right. This really isn't fun— Ooh, shiny!"

          Dru's dark eyes glanced down at what looked like a silver bracelet someone had lost, just laying there on the ground. She immediately started to head for it but the lovely piece of jewelry started blowing off with the wind as lightly as a candy wrapper. Dru, without thinking, started going after it. Well, it was shiny and pretty. Why not go after it?

          "Hi, Dru."

          She stopped what she was doing and glanced back to see a dark figure, which was hard to make out, even by the glow of the streetlights. As far as Dru could tell it was a man, an obviously tall man.

          "Hello?" Dru called out to him. "Did you call me? Who are you?" She got no answer. The man just kept walking. "Stop… please?" Her voice was squeaky. The man just kept going.

          Dru, not really knowing why, turned around and ran, going as fast as her legs would go. She turned the block and glanced back to see the man headed her way. How could he possibly move so fast just by walking? It wasn't possible. Dru gasped and turned around block, immediately crashing into someone.

          "Get away!" she exclaimed.

          "Dru?" The pretty girl glanced up into the eyes of her boyfriend.

          "Oh, my… Spike," she breathed. "It's only you."

          "Were you expecting someone else?"

          "You have no bloody clue."

          "What's going on, luv?"

          "Spike, someone is behind me. I don't know whom but he's—" Dru glanced back to see nothing and no one behind her. "I… he was right there."

          "Dru, pet, it was probably just your imagination." Spike pulled out his pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket. "These will help."

          "Stop that," Dru chided. "You know I quit."

          "Something I'll never understand." Spike slipped his arm across her shoulders and they began to walk. "Did you have another one of those dreams?"

          "Let's not speak of the dreams," Dru practically begged then added, "Especially since they're more like nightmares."

          On top of a house's rooftop, the man, the one who followed Dru stood, watching them.

          "Dru…"

A/N: Yeah, things get confusing. I would explain them but… ah, I'm sleepy. I'm going to take a million hour-long beddy bye. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7 Mach o' nomics

RETELL 

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, guys. Also, I just wanted to add that Charles will just be called Gunn from now on but if anyone refers to him as Charles or Charlie then you'll know they're just talking about Gunn. Enjoy!

                                                     CHAPTER 7

          Buffy glanced up from her magazine at Charles, who had just made his way into her front yard. The black teen looked as if he wore worn out. The late afternoon air was light and content; pretty good Saturday.

          "Hey. You and Wes finish your "mach-a-nomics" already?" Buffy asked.

          "Nope." Charles dropped down next to her where she sat on the front steps of her porch. "I swear, that boy ain't ever gonna develop the power that is the mach."

          "Oh, poor mach-less Wes," Buffy pouted on behalf of her British friend. She glanced up at the tiny tree that was growing in her yard, its leaves flapping lightly with the wind. "I swear do we really live in LA? Life is so dull."

          "We live in rich man's LA," Charles reminded her. "Ain't nothing ever gonna happen over here."

          "No parties up this weekend," Buffy yawned then stretched out against the steps.

          "I should throw one of my jams," Charles thought.

          "No, please, no," Buffy moaned, causing the boy next to her to laugh. "I do not have the energy for one of your parties."

          "Well, how about we—?" Before Charles could finish his suggestion Wesley jogged up. "Uh oh."

          "Gunn, come on," Wesley called, using Charles' last name. "We have to finish our mach-a-nomics training. The ladies won't know what hit them come Monday."

          "Right," Gunn called, fake enthusiasm in his voice. When Wesley jogged up the block he turned back to Buffy. "Help me."

          Buffy laughed lightly as she watched Gunn grudgingly get up and head after Wesley towards his house.

          Dru sat at her vanity, gently stroking her hair with her brush. She still wore her street clothes, a red sweater and low-cut jeans, which she'd had to, of course, hide from her father.

          "Dru," someone's voice called.

          The girl got up from her vanity and went over to her window, pulling it open. "Spike?" she called, hoping to see her boyfriend. When she saw no one Dru slowly closed the window.

          "Dru…"

          That did it. Dru knew it had to be coming from the backyard. She quietly tipped downstairs to the kitchen's back door and slipped out. The sixteen-year-old called around for whoever or whatever had called her name but in vain. As she headed back into her house, she heard it once again.

          "Dru." She jumped back to see the figure from the previous night. "Don't be afraid."

          "You… I…. Why are you here?" she wanted to know.

          "It's all right, Dru."

          Dru, not really knowing why, headed down towards him. "Who are you?"

          He leaned in to whisper, "Angelus."

          The name sounded so strange and so mysterious on his tongue. "What?"

          "I've been watching you, Dru."

          She couldn't be afraid of him and Dru didn't know why. "Why?"

          "I need you," he whispered.

          "I have a boyfriend," Dru said immediately.

          Angelus chuckled to himself. "Not for that. You're very powerful and very strong. I can feel it radiating off you."

          "Powerful?" Dru shook her head. "No. You must have me confused with someone else."

          "Your headaches. They're painful, aren't they?"

          "Wait. How could you possibly know about—?"

          "You want the pain to stop don't you?" Dru didn't answer but Angelus could feel her response. "Join with me. You'll never regret it."

          "I…"

          "Just come with me." Dru glanced up towards her house. "Don't worry about them," Angelus assured her, as if he just knew she was thinking about her parents. "They'll mean nothing to you."

          "But I still don't understand."

          "Shush," Angelus knelt and whispered into her ear. "Don't worry." He immediately vamped out and leaned in towards her neck.

          "What are you doing?" Dru asked lightly then gasped out in pain. "Oh… God…"

A/N: Short, I know. I'll try to make the next one longer. Also, someone keeps requesting a young Lindsey in this as well. I would love to fulfill your request but I know little to nothing about Lindsey. I could possibly squeeze him in if you're willing to divulge some info on his personality or something. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8 Meet Frail Pale Fred

RETELL 

A/N: Just to let you guys know Liam is Angelus now, so no confusion, OK? Enjoy!

                                                     CHAPTER 8

          "Hey, guys," Buffy greeted the following Monday, dropping down next to Wesley, where he and Gunn sat at a booth in the arcade. She wore her dance squad uniform; royal blue joggers and a white top with the blue heron mascot of the school printed on the front of it. Her blonde hair was in a tight ponytail. "What's going on?"

          "Druanne Dunn pulled a vanish," Gunn said.

          "OK…" Buffy glanced towards the plate that sat in front of Wesley. "You gonna finish those fries?"

          "For real, though," Gunn said as Wesley pushed his plate in front of Buffy. "This girl disappeared the same way Liam O'Connor did. Her parents were even killed the same way his was."

          "Stab wounds to the neck," Wesley added. "Although, it is a bit odd that Liam O'Connor's parents and Druanne's were both killed with what looked the news called barbeque forks."

          "You guys are way too focused on this stuff," Buffy said as she finished off a couple of Wesley's French fries. "Meanwhile, would it kill you guys to care? I _do_ have a have a game today."

          "No, you have to dance in between time-outs today," Gunn pointed out.

          "You ever _not_ bring up the obvious?" Buffy sighed.

          "Gotta help out your blonde brain," Gunn said, reaching over the table to pat her head belittlingly.

          Buffy stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. "Anyway, I have to practice the dance for what'll be, hmm… the zillionth time today."

          Gunn glanced over as someone entered the arcade. "Oh, hey, Frail Pale Winifred Burkle just walked in." The mentioned girl went to sit at a single table in an isolated corner of the arcade. She had a large book with her reading it, her thin-framed glasses propped up on her nose.

          "Gunn, don't," Buffy said immediately.

          "Hey, she was the one that walked in to one of my territories." The black teenager got up from where he sat to head over to Fred.

          Buffy groaned in aggravation.

          Gunn tapped a finger on Fred's shoulder and immediately startled her. "Oh… Charles Gunn," the girl recognized shyly. "Hi."

          "Hey, Frail Fred," Gunn smirked. "Damn, you look good, girl."

          "Really?" Fred smiled at him.

          "Yeah. Looks like what my little sister used to dress her dolls in. The thrift store Barbie." Fred's face fell but she didn't say anything. "So, anyway, see you at the basketball game today, Fred. They've been looking for a new pole to hang the banner up with. You'd be perfect for the job." Gunn couldn't help but release a chuckle on that one. He turned and walked away, still chuckling.

          "Oh, yeah?" Fred called after him. "Well, I-I… I don't even like basketball." She immediately sunk back into her seat, covering her face with the book she was reading.

          "You are pure evil," Buffy said to Gunn as he returned to the booth.

          "This is true," Gunn smiled proudly. "Anyway, I gotta get home. Promised Dad I'd make dinner for Alonna."

          "Guess I'll head out with you," Buffy said, rising up from the booth. "See you later, Wes."

          "Bye," Wesley waved to them. "I'll just stay here and work on my mach." Cordelia walked in then, clad in her blue and white cheerleading uniform. "Oh, hello, Cordy. How are you?"

          Cordelia glanced at him at scoffed. "As if, Wesley Wyndam-Geek." She walked off.

          "Wonderful talking to you," Wesley called after her.

          Darla and Angelus sat next to each other in a mansion Darla had claimed as her own. The rich were foolish enough to invite anyone into their home, even Darla, darkest of her master's vampire line. Sadly, though, the people who owned the mansion lost their lives and their blood, yet Darla had gained their home.

          The two watched Dru sleep on the couch of the parlor, a calm and tranquil expression on her beautiful face.

          "She has power," Darla said to Angelus.

          "That's what I told you," the male vampire said.

          "She's so young, though. You should have waited."

          "The younger, the better," said Angelus. "Can't exactly see a one hundred year old woman applying wrinkle cream while slaughtering innocents."

          Darla glanced into his chocolate eyes. "What about four hundred year old women?"

          "Some things do get better with age." Angelus leaned in and they kissed lightly.

          "Ooh, my sweet boy, learning so quickly." She stroke his cheek lightly.

          "Shush," Angelus hushed. "Druanne is waking."

          The girl twisted in her sleep a little before opening her eyes. She still wore her clothes from Saturday, jeans and her red sweater. Dru glanced around at the lovely decorated mansion, which released a glow of dim lighting.

          "It's all right, my dear." Darla went to sit by Dru. "Everything will be all right… now."

          Angelus approached Dru as well and knelt down before her. "Hello, Druanne."

          "You? A-are you my angel?" she whispered, her voice filled with pure innocence.

          A light smile escaped from Angelus's lips. "You could say that."

          Darla stroked Dru's hair as she said, "Do not worry, Druanne. The pain of birth doesn't last long but you're special." Dru looked at her. Darla seemed so gentle. "You'll be weak momentarily."

          Angelus asked, "How do you feel?"

          Dru looked at him and, for a moment, only stared. Finally she said, "I feel…" her face deformed to the bumped out expression and large fangs of a vampire. "Hungry."

A/N: I live for the weekend. Oh, I live for the weekend, baby. Yeah! Please review and keep me in this good mood!


	9. Chapter 9 Dru's Childe

RETELL 

A/N: Just to let you guys know Liam is Angelus now, so no confusion, OK? Enjoy!

                                                     CHAPTER 9

          Dru led the way down the streets of LA later that night, Darla and Angelus close behind her. If one thing could be said about their new little vampire was that she sure could be determined.

          "Do you know where she's headed?" Darla whispered to Angelus.

          "_She _knows where she's headed," Angelus replied simply.

          Dru stopped abruptly in front of a house she knew well. She then turned to the older vampires. "Wait here, please."

          Angelus and Darla just nodded.

          Dru approached the house's front door and rung the bell, as if she were any other visitor.

          "I got it, Mum," a familiar voice called as the door opened. "Yeah, what— Dru?"

          "Will," his girlfriend smiled at him.

          Spike stepped outside of the house. "What happened to you, luv? You completely disappeared."

          "Shh. It's all right. I'm here now, baby." She reached up to his lips and kissed him softly.

          Spike held her close to him. "Where have you been, Dru?"

          "Making with the big happiness." Dru gestured her head towards Angelus and Darla. Spike glanced at them. "Them."

          "Who are they?" Spike asked, utterly confused.

          "You'll find out, pretty William. But first…"

          "What is it?"

          "You have to come with us. Are you ready?"

          "You know I'm always ready for you, luv," Spike replied.

          Dru smiled in contentment. "Good." She reached up, slowly vamped out, and stabbed her fangs into the side of his neck. Spike passed out and collapsed to the ground a few seconds later. Dru, with the help of her nail, cut her own wrist and knelt down to him. She pressed her bruised hand against his lips and allowed him to drink her blood. "There we go." She gently stroked his bleached hair.

          Angelus draped an arm around Darla's shoulders. "She's good."

          "Good enough," Darla shrugged.

          Gunn drove down the block in his father's black jaguar. Wesley sat next to him in the passenger seat while Buffy sat in the back. The three of them were still pretty fired up after the basketball game at their high school, as their team had one.

          "I swear that game was off the hook," Gunn beamed, his hands gripped on the wheel.

          "Yes, as far as sporting events go, it was… well, a blast?" Wesley suggested.

          "Keep it up, Wes. You're becoming one of us," said Gunn.

          "Excellent," Wesley smiled, glancing towards the window next to him.

          "Yeah. It was great. Did you see Lindsey McDonald?" Buffy asked. "Totally sending gawks my way during my last dance."

          "OK, OK," Gunn nodded with a smirk. "Lindsey got a girlie in my back seat."

          "Hey!" Buffy exclaimed but couldn't hide the smile on her face.

          "Girl, don't deny your man," Gunn teased.

          "Nice, Charles," Wesley chuckled.

          "You guys are freaks," Buffy giggled.

          Gunn started, "Well, there is a freak in the car but it ain't us, Buff—" Buffy reached forward and slapped his shoulder. "Hey, don't mess with a man while he's driving. Drive off the road or something."

          "We're here," Wesley announced to get Gunn's attention back.

          Gunn stopped in front of Wesley's house, which was the first home on the block. The three of them climbed out of the car, stretching a little.

          "See you guys tomorrow," Buffy waved to them as she jogged down the block to her house.

          "Later, Wes," Gunn said as he went next door to his house.

          "Good night," Wesley called after him. He went up the few steps that led to his front door and rummaged around in his pocket for his front keys. After opening the door, Wesley entered and immediately headed upstairs.

          "Wesley." The British teenager turned around with a gasp, only to see his father. "You're late."

          Wesley glanced at his watch. "Only by half an hour." His father cleared his throat warningly. Wesley sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry, Father. It won't happen again."

          "I'll see you in the morning for fencing," Mr. Wyndam-Pryce said simply before turning and walking away.

          Wesley released a breath and headed up to his bedroom.

          "Well, Wesley, finally showed up I see." Wesley turned to see his older brother, Pierce, who was visiting from England.

          "I'm only half an hour late, Pierce. You know that."

          Pierce merely turned around and went into his bedroom.

          Wesley walked into his room, only to see his other brother, fourteen-year-old Adam, sitting on his bed. "Adam, what do you think you're doing in here? You know I hate anyone in my room."

          "Just catching up on my reading," the dark haired boy replied then waved a book he held around. "Dear Diary, I'm Wesley, the huge dork who enjoys naked cheerleader fantasies."

          "Give me that," Wesley ordered.

          "Catch it," the younger boy taunted.

          He tossed the book up in the air then sped for the door. Wesley grabbed the book then his wooden baseball bat. He waved the bat out in the hallway as Adam ran into his bedroom.

          "Stay out of here, you obnoxious little troll," Wesley said, his voice raised. Before he closed the door he added, "And it isn't a bloody diary. It's a journal! A jour-_nal_!"

          "Wesley, inside voice," the teen heard his mother call.

          Wesley groaned in frustration then shut his door.

A/N: New chapter to come with the quickness. Anyway, please review while I think of a snack for myself.


	10. Chapter 10 Breakfast Issues

RETELL 

A/N: You guys have been really cool with the reviewing and all. I so owe all of you major hugs. Now sit back and relax with this chapter. Enjoy!

                                                     CHAPTER 10

          "I need immediate sugar. Heavy on the immediate," Buffy announced as she entered her kitchen the next morning, Tuesday. She wore a short, black skirt and a crisp, white shirt. Black, thin-heeled boots covered her feet. "Mom? Mom!" No answer.

          It was another one of those mornings. Buffy would wake up, all the sweet perkiness in the world in her voice, and Mrs. Summer wouldn't be there. More than likely she was out with one of her gentlemen callers, men she saw often ever since she and Buffy's father got divorced.

          The back door, which led into the kitchen opened abruptly.

          "Oh, Buffy," Mrs. Summer's smiled at her gently.

          "Morning," Buffy greeted lightly. "Um, are you just getting in?"

          "What?" Mrs. Summers realized it. "Oh, no, sweetheart. Bill wanted to meet me for an early breakfast. You looked so peaceful sleeping that I didn't want to wake up for something like that."

          "Oh…" Buffy nodded her head as if she understood. "No chance of their being any sweet, sweet breakfast bagels for me?"

          "Sorry, honey," her mother apologized vaguely as she slipped off her purse and sat it on top of the kitchen counter. "I thought you could handle breakfast on your own. And if you're not up to cooking I think we have some of those hot pockets you like in the freezer. You just need to heat it up."

          Buffy just nodded. "You know what? I think I'll just go to Gunn's place. He's always got food on hand."

          "OK. Well, I'll see you after school then?"

          "Sure." Buffy grabbed her jacket and headed out towards the front door, then turned back. "Mom, did Daddy call? We're supposed to be hanging out this weekend."

          "No, he didn't call, honey, but he did send you a new credit card so that you could shopping. I don't think he can make it this weekend. Unexpected business trip."

          Buffy lowered her head and whispered, "He promised he'd call…"

          "What was that, Buffy?"

          Buffy shook her head and offered her mother a smile. "Nothing. I'll just… see you after school." She opened and closed the front door and was gone.

          Meanwhile, over at the Gunn household, Gunn stood over the stove, busily cooking away. His father's nose led him into the kitchen. The tall black man went to stand next to his son.

          "You making breakfast again?" Mr. Gunn asked.

          "Yeah," Gunn replied then smiled at his dad. "Shoot. Who else go cook? 'Lonna?"

          "I really need to start looking for a new maid," Mr. Gunn said as he picked up his newspaper.

          "Don't waste the time, Dad. I got this."

          "That's my boy." Mr. Gunn sat down at the table and began to read.

          Alonna walked in then. "Hey."

          "Would a "good morning" kill you?" her father asked.

          "Good morning, family," Alonna said with an eye roll.

          "Don't be cute," Mr. Gunn chided lightly.

          "Morning," Buffy greeted as she entered their kitchen.

          "Oh, hey, Buffy," Gunn returned the greeting.

          "Bet he doesn't say anything to him," Alonna muttered.

          "Good morning," Mr. Gunn addressed Buffy, not at all surprised to see the girl, as she and Wesley were over frequently.

          Gunn picked up a magazine and swatted his sister's arm with it. "Alonna, your slow self. Why ain't you tell me Buffy was here?"

          "Oh. Buffy's here," Alonna said dryly before turning and walking out.

          "Fun, family morning I see," Buffy said.

          "As always." Gunn went back over to the stove. "I know you hungry, girl. Sit down and I'll get you some eggs. Now you want pancakes or waffles?"

          Buffy pouted and replied, "Both?"

          "You got it," Gunn smiled at her.

          Later that morning, in Darla's claimed mansion, Dru sat in the living room. Spike lay across the couch, his head resting on her lap. The sun didn't have a chance of shining its radiance down on them, as the windows were covered by thick, maroon drapes.

          Spike began to stir and opened his eyes. "Hmm… hmm? Where am— Dru?"

          "Shush," Dru hushed him gently. "It's all right, baby."

          Spike slowly sat up and touched his head. "What-what happened?"

          "I see you don't remember," Dru said. "Don't worry. Things will be clear soon"

          "Why do I feel so… so…?"

          "Powerful, indescribable, utterly fantastic?"

          "I'd say all of the above, pet."

          Dru laughed lightly. "And just think, we'll _always_ be together."

          "Something's wrong. I have this… unbelievable hunger."

          "Oh, and don't worry. We'll be sure to get you fed tonight," Dru assured him. She worked her finger down between his eyes and made a circular motion around his lips.

          Spike leaned in and kissed her.

          Dru hugged him around the neck and pulled him in tightly. Things were surely working out.

A/N:I don't know why but I have a weird craving for marshmallow cereal. I'll go get some while you guys review.


	11. Chapter 11 Destiny Destinations

RETELL 

A/N: You guys have been really cool with the reviewing and all. I so owe all of you major hugs. Now sit back and relax with this chapter. Enjoy!

                                                     CHAPTER 11

          Over the next two months things remained in a usual state of order. The vampires would hide from the sun's deadly rays during the day and feast upon those foolish enough to be out late at night.

          On one particular late Friday evening the foursome was out on their usual patrol for human related snacks. Angelus walked ahead of all of them, which looked more like marching, as he was clearly angry. Darla was in the far back, her arms folded, equally upset. Dru and Spike walked in the middle of them, Spike with his arm around her.

          "Am I the only one who feels like the meat in a pissed off sandwich?" Spike whispered to his girlfriend.

          "I wonder what could possibly be bothering them tonight," Dru whispered back.

          "Intervene, anyone?"

          "Mine as well." Dru glanced back at Darla then forward at Angelus. "So… how is everyone's evening going?"

          "Drusilla," Darla said, using the vampire girl's "new" name for herself. "If you're going to _intervene_, you could at least be creative about it."

          "Super hearing," Spike said to Dru.

          "I knew that. I just forgot it for a moment," Dru said.

          "If Angelus has something to say to me he knows he can," Darla said.

          "I have nothing to say to you," Angelus muttered.

          Darla laughed lightly in spite. "Typical, Angelus. Can walk around, broad shouldered, yet, never a real man."

          Angelus immediately turned around and glowered at her. "I think it's time for you to shut up."

          "How about you _try _and silence me?" Darla challenged.

          "Shh," Dru hushed gently then touched the temples of her head.

          "Pet, are you having a vision?" Spike asked her.

          "Shh," Dru said again. "I can see them. They're ripe and delicious." She removed her fingertips from her head and approached Angelus. "Come on, dear sire. Let's get some food in you."

          Angelus allowed Dru to guide him down the block, leaving Darla and Spike behind.

          "Uh, yeah," Spike said, awkwardly scratching the back of his head with a finger. "Darla, why don't we—?"

          "Just come on, peroxide boy," Darla interrupted, beginning to walk.

          Spike just went after her.

          "What is the trouble between you and Darla?" Dru asked Angelus.

          "The precious master has sent for her," Angelus replied, his voice even with anger.

          Dru thought for a moment. "Master Aurelius."

          "Yes, the supposed master, whom none of us has ever seen. Now Darla must go to him."

          "Do not let it worry you so, Angelus," Dru said, her dark hair flying lightly with the breeze of the night air. "Darla will be back. It's the way love works."

          Angelus scoffed, "Love. Fool's game, Drusilla. Love is to keep. One thing I've learned is that in this world, no one and nothing is yours. You just take."

          "To take is to keep. And love is kept." Angelus glanced at the girl. She had her poetic ways, more than likely getting it from her boyfriend.

          Suddenly Angelus stopped in his tracks, causing Dru to stop as well.

          "What is it?" Dru asked.

          "Fresh," he replied, Dru automatically knowing he meant blood.

          As the two of them started to walk forward a figure leapt down in front of them. Darla.

          "Smell what I smell?" the blonde vampire asked.

          "Spike," Dru recognized as he, too, leapt down.

          "Hey." He put an arm around Dru. "Let's have drinks."

          "Why don't we call up the master?" Angelus turned to Darla, giving her a look. "Assuming he exits, he can join us."

          Darla had to laugh in her usual sarcastic way. "Practicing your sense of humor, Angelus?" She pressed her pointer finger against his forehead and worked it down the front of his handsome face. "I almost love it. Now… do I get a goodbye, sweet boy?"

          Angelus stared at her for a moment, nothing but anger on his face. Then he started to walk again, going right pass her. Darla looked back at him, a simple smirk on her face. She folded her arms and walked off in the opposite direction.

          Dru and Spike exchanged a look before going after Angelus. "Angelus, sire, please," Dru called after him.

          "Be quiet," Angelus ordered softly. He glanced back at them.

          Dru started to say something else but Spike squeezed her arm. "Now might not be the best time to console, pet."

          Dru sighed, giving up.

          Angelus, hearing something, led them into a deserted warehouse. The first thing they spotted, under the dim light of the moon, was a tiny figure. A child. A little girl stood in the middle of the warehouse, bouncing a large rubber ball up and down. She wore a flowery dress and had long, brown pigtails.

          "Oh, how sweet," Dru commented.

          "Hardly enough for a meal," said Spike.

          "Now, now, don't be picky, William," Angelus said to him. "The younger, the better."

          The three of them approached the child. Dru stood apart from the two males and knelt down before the child. "Hello, dear," she smiled. "All alone, are we?"

          "You're pretty," the child returned Dru's smile.

          Dru stroked her face gently. "Thank you, sweet."

          "What's a little girl doing in a place like this at this time of night?" Angelus asked casually.

          "Playing," she replied, as she continued to bounce the ball. "Do you like to play?"

          "Oh, yes, luv. We play all the time," Spike chimed in. "Extreme torture, drain your of your red blood cells until you're weak and frozen, all the _fun_ games."

          "You're funny," the child giggled.

          "Funny and hungry," Dru said. "Haven't eaten in a while. You look especially plump and delicious, luv."

          "You want to eat me?" the girl asked, all the innocence in the world in her voice.

          "Smart child," Angelus smirked sinisterly.

          The girl shook her head. "No-no. I wouldn't do that."

          "Well, you know, we would." Dru dissolved her face into that of a vampire's. She leaned in towards the girl's neck and immediately bit into her.

          The girl suddenly began to laugh wildly and Dru pulled back in shock. "That tickles," the girl continued to laugh as blood from the two holes in her neck dripped down, covering parts of her dress.

          All of a sudden the girl began to grow and deform right before the vampires' eyes. The child went from being a girl to being a full-grown man. He had dark eyes and long, black hair, which was tied back.

          "Well, that was a nice trick," Spike said. "Let us show you one." He leaned in towards the man's neck for the bite.

          The man pressed his hands against Spike's chest and a burst of energy traveled through his hands, sending Spike to the floor, hard.

          "None of that," the man said.

          Angelus stared closely at the man. "Who or what…?"

          "Little of both, Angelus," the man said. "I've been watching you three, closer than you could ever realize."

          "Dru," Angelus signaled.

          Dru got the hint and stood up, trying to get some type of feeling from the man. Suddenly she grabbed her head in pain. "Oh, God!" She fell to her knees, unable to hand how badly her head ached.

          "Dru," Spike approached her, pulling her close to him. "What did you do to her?" he growled at the man.

          "She shouldn't spy into others' heads," the man replied simply. "Now, I believe I was talking."

          "What do you want from us?" Angelus demanded.

          "Your lives," he replied. "Sadly, though, I don't have the power to take those. But let me show you what I _can _do."

          With a flash, the warehouse completely disappeared and the vampires found themselves surrounded by magnificent swirls of colors, both dark and bright. The man still stood before them, the same as he had in the warehouse.

          "Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked them.

          "What is this?" Angelus wanted to know.

          "Looks like a dream I had during my last hangover," Spike said.

          "I can't get a feeling," Dru said, her voice weak. "I can't understand."

          "This is the world where destiny is molded; changed. And we are here for me to change yours," the man told them.

          "Some type of witch craft," Angelus dismissed. "Nothing but a trick of the light."

          "You will soon be a believe, vampire." The man's dark eyes examined the three of them. "So will you all."

          Unexpectedly, the three former humans found themselves surrounded by burning bright light, not the magnificent colors. The light only continued to burn, harsher than the sun's radiance, taking hold of the vampires. The light locked them in its hold. None of them would ever escape it.

A/N: Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger, but, hey, it makes life interesting. Please review!


	12. Chapter 12 Old Life and New School

RETELL 

A/N: You guys have been really cool with the reviewing and all. I so owe all of you major hugs. Now sit back and relax with this chapter. Enjoy!

                                                     CHAPTER 12

          "Liam!" Mrs. O'Connor called. "Liam, wake up! You're going to be late for school."

          Angelus released a light moan and rolled over, slowly opening his eyes. He released a shocked gasp when he realized he was staring at his deep red wallpaper. He sat up and glanced around at his old bedroom. Things were exactly the same as when he'd left. Another thing he noticed was that the sun was radiating in deep from his curtains, yet nothing happened. He was just able to feel the glow.

          The teenager climbed out of bed and glanced into his wall mirror to see his handsome face looking back at him. What in the world was going on?

          "Liam." Mrs. O'Connor appeared at his door. "Sweetheart, are you all right?"

          "Mother?" Angelus stared closely at her. "Y-you're alive."

          "Liam, are you all right?"

          "I'm not sure," her son replied vaguely.

          "It's probably just nerves from starting the new school. But, honey, there was just too much trouble at your old one."

          "New school?" Angelus repeated. "What's going on? Where's Dad?"

          "He just left for work."

          "What about Katherine?" the boy asked next.

          Mrs. O'Connor sighed deeply. "Liam, I know this is hard. But we both know she died months ago. It's time to get out of denial."

          Angelus fell to the foot of his bed in despair. "She… You… I don't understand."

          "You must have had quite the night last night. Why don't you get ready for school, all right?" Mrs. O'Connor left out, shutting the door behind her.

          "Mmm, the birds," Dru smiled in her sleep. The girl sat up and stretched her arms a little, before glancing around at her surroundings. She was in her living room, on the couch. She wore jeans and a blue, long sleeved top. "Where am I?" she wondered out loud. It was so strange. She couldn't even get a vision on it.

          Dru stood up and left the room, heading down the hall. Pictures of her younger self hung on the wall. She entered the kitchen, looking at the door of the refrigerator. It was covered in the doodles she had made in kindergarten. Her mother had refused to throw them away. Yes, it was definitely Dru's house, without a doubt.

          "Dru?" her father stepped into the kitchen. "Oh, there you are, honey. I wanted to drive you to your first day of the new school."

          "Daddy," Dru whispered in awe.

          "Oh, and I wanted to give you this," he said. Mr. Dunn flashed a silver cross on a chain before her eyes. "Keep God with you through all the new experiences."

          "No," Dru said immediately, turning away from the cross. "You can't."

          Her father stepped behind her and started to tie the chain around her neck. "Nonsense. This has been in our family for three generations. It's real silver, you know."

          Dru felt the cold metal press against her chest as her father was done putting it on her. Wait. It really was cold. She didn't feel even the slightest burning sensation. Dru slowly reached out and touched the necklace cautiously. Still no burn.

          "It's…" Dru turned and looked her father in the eye. "It's beautiful." She suddenly, not knowing why, reached out and hugged him around the neck.

          "Hey, what's all this?" Mr. Dunn asked, hugging her back.

          "I don't know." Dru pulled back and touched the necklace again.

          "Come on. I'll drive you to school."

          "Huh?" Dru glanced up at him. "Oh… all right." She went back to staring at the cross. What had happened?

          Fred stood in front of her open locker, rummaging through it. It was one of those mornings where being a freshman could really be more of a pain than a wonderful, once in a lifetime experience.

          Gunn, heading in her direction, gave her back a light shove sending her into the inside of her locker. Fred, before she could crush her nose, glanced back at him.

          "Charles, you bumped into me," she said.

          "Oh." He turned around. "My bad, Fred. I thought the janitor left a mop in the middle of the hallway."

          "That's _not_ funny, Charles," Fred said seriously.

          "Only to you, baby." Gunn turned and headed towards Buffy's locker, where she stood with Wesley.

          "Hey, Buff and English Muffin," the black boy greeted.

          "Hey. Am I the only one who feels big with the bored?" Buffy asked.

          "True," Wesley agreed. "Nothing new ever happens around here."

          Abruptly, the double doors of the front of the school opened, revealing Angelus, Spike, and Drusilla, who all made their ways down the hall, going right pass Gunn, Buffy, and Wesley.

          Gunn commented, "Now that's what I call new."

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short and, well, confusing. New one coming up really soon, promise. Please review!


	13. Chapter 13 Class Clown

RETELL 

A/N: You guys have been really cool with the reviewing and all. I so owe all of you major hugs. Now sit back and relax with this chapter. Enjoy!

                                                     CHAPTER 13

          After being forced to get class schedules and other school items Angelus, Spike, and Dru all pulled aside and found the library, which was deserted. The trio sat around one of the round tables.

          "Where do we start?" Angelus wondered.

          "I know where," Spike said. "How about… what the bloody hell happened to us?"

          "That sounds about right," Angelus nodded.

          "I can't understand any of this," Dru said. "I haven't gotten a single image in my head about it."

          "Are you wearing a cross?" Angelus noticed.

          "Oh." Dru glanced down at the necklace. "My father gave it to me."

          "Speaking of which, I find it just a bit odd that one minute I'm torturing innocents and the next, I wake up to Mum preparing pancakes," Spike said.

          "Something happened to us," said Angelus.

          "No kidding? Figured that out already, Captain Forehead," Spike grumbled.

          "Easy," Dru chimed in before Angelus could retort. "We have to be tranquil."

          "I know what this is," Spike figured. "This is some of that mojo Mr. Cryptic pulled on us."

          "Magic?" Angelus thought. "No. Couldn't be."

          "Well, what do you think it is then?" Spike asked him. "Hmm? Darla trying to get back at you?"

          Angelus thought for a moment. "That's not too far fetched."

          "Oh, come on," Spike said, rolling his eyes upward.

          "I agree with William," Dru said. "This doesn't feel like Darla's doing."

          "Well, then, what's happened to us? We don't have the afflictions that come with being a vampire," Angelus said. "Do we still have the power, though?"

          With one hand, Spike abruptly took hold of the table they sat at and flipped it over, surprising Dru and Angelus. "I'd say we have the power," Spike decided.

          "Well… that's proven," Angelus said.

          "What are we supposed to do?" Dru wondered out loud.

          Angelus thought for a moment then said, "Let's live out this little fantasy world for the time being."

          "Oh, that's a real plan," Spike said sarcastically. "Because high school is just so loving and refreshing."

          "You got a better idea?" Angelus asked him, folding his arms. Spike looked down, not answering. "I thought not."

          In the hall, Buffy and Wesley sat on a bench together while Gunn paced up and down. His arms were crossed firmly over his chest and he had an expression of deep thought on his face.

          "I don't get it," he said. "Who are these new people? Why was _I_, I of all people, not informed of these new people?"

          "They are so besmirching your king of the school title," Buffy agreed with him.

          "Shoot, I know," Gunn said with a snap of his tongue, continuing to pace.

          "Do you two hear yourselves?" Wesley asked them. "They're just regular students. Like us? They're just new is all."

          Gunn scoffed. "Wesley, I swear, if you don't quit being naïve…"

          "What could possibly be the big deal about a few new students?" Wesley reasoned.

          "Hey, I have signed on for office duty during lunch," Buffy said. "Maybe I could… "accidentally" check into their files?"

          "Buff, I love the way you think," Gunn smiled. "Wes, learn from her."

          Wesley rested his head against his fist and rolled his eyes in a circular motion.

          Then the bell rang.

          Buffy and Wesley stood, attaching their book bags to their backs. Gunn started to go with them then saw Angelus, Spike, and Dru head out of the library. Spike and Dru walked off, hand in hand. Gunn stood for a moment, staring at Angelus, who seemed more lost than his two companions.

          Angelus' eyes suddenly glanced over and locked with Gunn's.

          Gunn quickly stopped staring and moved off down the hall.

          Wesley felt around in his pockets and against his book bag, obviously looking for something frantically. Buffy glanced at him, wondering what could be going on in his oversized brain.

          "What's up, Wes?" the pretty blonde asked.

          "I can't find a pen at all," her friend replied. "I could've sworn I had two this morning."

          "Oh, right. You've got Mr. Giles, super stiff, for first and second period. Ah, double period English. It's just so fun."

          "The sarcasm is thick in your voice today."

          "I try so hard, you know." Buffy flashed a black ink pen in front of his face. "Take and go learn stuff."

          "Oh, thank you, Buffy," Wesley said, taking the writing instrument.

          They went their separate ways as Wesley slipped into his English class.

          Students, most of them chattering or laughing, began to take their seats as the late bell rang. Wesley sat down and immediately removed his English textbook and binder from his book bag, searching for his homework.

          "Take your seats, class," Mr. Giles' familiar British voice said over the sound of students talking. "Quiet down, please." When the noise settled the teacher continued. "Now, we have a new student amongst us." Wesley glanced up from what he was doing to look at Spike, who stood next to Mr. Giles' desk. "This is William…" Mr. Giles glanced closely at his notes. "Dalton. William Dalton. Um, William, do you have anything to say?"

          "The name's Spike," the teenager said simply. "All you need to know." With that he took the only empty seat, which was behind Wesley.

          "Well… now that that's done we can go over the homework from last night," Mr. Giles went on. "Turn to chapter seven and let's get the answers to the discussion questions."

          "We're going to discuss the discussion questions?" Spike asked loudly. "Going for a redundancy award I see."

          A few laughs escape some of the students.

          "Thank you for that clarification, Mr. Dalton," Mr. Giles said then went on. "Now if you read pages—"

          "Ques_tion_," Spike interrupted, shooting his hand up.

          Mr. Giles sighed. "Yes, Mr. Dalton?"

          "You're British, right?" Giles nodded. "And you teach British literature?" He nodded again. "Oh, convenient for you, isn't it? Great country, England is. I should know. Now here's another question. If they have British literature over there do they call it "This place with the accents we live in" literature?"

          More students burst with laughter at Spike's humor.

          "Mr. Dalton, no more outbursts," Mr. Giles said. "Let's continued, shall we?"

          "We shall," Spike shrugged.

          Wesley picked up his text and held it closely to his face. A snicker he attempted to muffle escaped his mouth.

A/N: I hope you guys aren't as confused as before. If you are, don't worry. Clarification to come. Please review!


	14. Chapter 14 Angelus the Artist

RETELL 

A/N: You guys have been really cool with the reviewing and all. I so owe all of you major hugs. Now sit back and relax with this chapter. Enjoy!

                                                     CHAPTER 14

          The bell for third period went off abruptly. Angelus left out of second period and began to roam through the halls, completely lost, once again. Many students passed by him as he walked. The all seemed so… delicious. Why was he wasting his time with something as meaningless as school when he could be ripping the throats out of one of the boys or taking one of the girls for his own? It just didn't make sense.

          Angelus slipped into his third period class, art, and took a seat far in the back. The tardy bell rang as the teacher, Mr. Johnson, entered and took a seat at his large, wooden desk.

          He said his usual greeting and began. "All right, class. Let's pick up where we left off yesterday." Mr. Johnson removed a white cover from a painting that stood on an easel. It was The Mona Lisa. "Oh, I almost forgot. We have a new student—"

          "I'm here," Gunn announced, entering the class. "Call off the search." He took his usual seat in the second row.

          "Why, Charles, you're late," Mr. Johnson said.

          "Oh, I know," Gunn said. "But I was posing for the freshman. They gotta have _somethin'_ to aspire to, right?"

          Mr. Johnson chuckled lightly. "Very good, Charles. Now as I was saying—"

          A short, thin girl, who entered the class, interrupted him again. "I'm sorry I'm late, Mr. Johnson," she apologized. "Someone broke into my locker and I had to look all over for one of my friends to borrow notes from."

          "Excuses won't do you good in this class, Ms. Taylor," Mr. Johnson said sternly. "Go retrieve a tardy pass."

          The girl's face fell as she turned around and left out to do what she was told.

          Gunn shook his head and said softly, "Walkin' in the class all late. I swear these kids ain't got manners."

          Angelus' advanced hearing perked. He glanced over at the African American teenager, who, too, had come late. He was the one that had been looking at Angelus in the hall. What was his problem exactly? Did he think he think he was powerful? Angelus thought that would prove interesting.

          "Now, as I was saying, we have a new student," Mr. Johnson went on. "Liam O'Connor." The teacher glanced around until he saw the new boy in the back. "Oh, Liam, why don't you stand up and say a few words about yourself?"

          "N-no thank you," Angelus said, surprised at his own manners. "I'd rather keep to myself."

          "Wish he'd keep to me," a pretty girl with a seat near the window said out loud.

          A couple of laughs filled the room.

          "Well, wonderful," Mr. Johnson said. "Now, let's finish what we started on the Mona Lisa yesterday. For thirty points extra credit, who can tell me what is the secret behind this painting?"

          As the other students began to flip through their note Angelus muttered, "Not even finished."

          Mr. Johnson glanced up at him. "Excuse me?"

          "It's not finished," Angelus spoke up.

          "What's not finished?" a kid that sat in front of Angelus asked.

          "The painting," Angelus clarified.

          "That's absolutely right," Mr. Johnson said, obviously pleased. "Leonardo da Vinci never actually finished his work on the Mona Lisa. Good job, Mr. O'Connor."

          "It was obvious," Angelus mumbled, not making eye contact.

          "You must have quite the eye for art," Mr. Johnson said.

          Angelus just shrugged.  
  


          "I don't know," Gunn commented. "Shoot, I was go say it looked the Mona Lisa girl had a cheap weave job in her hair or something."

          Every student in the class released a laugh, minus Angelus.

          "Nice, Charles," Mr. Johnson laughed. "Now, since we're going on about art this unit, I thought we could compare the paintings of many of these well known artists with rough sketched paintings on particular subjects with your own. For the next thirty-five minutes of class I want you all working on an original artwork. I have colored pencils, markers, everything you need stacked up on my desk."

          Over the next few minutes the students applied pencil to paper, or colored pencil to paper, and began their assignment. Mr. Johnson did his usual of his folding his arms behind his back and walking up and down the rows, peering over the students' shoulders. When he reached Angelus he immediately stopped.

          "Could I see that?" Mr. Johnson asked the teenager. Before Angelus could answer Mr. Johnson had picked up his picture. "This is a remarkable piece of artwork, Mr. O'Connor." He suddenly held it up to the entire class. "Everyone, stop and look at this." Everyone did just that. "Masterpiece, isn't it?" The rough sketched picture Angelus had drawn resembled a young girl with a bright smile and long, flowing hair. "You could all learn a thing or two from Liam."

          Gunn snapped his tongue. "It's all right… if you like how every detail of the girl's face is exact and how the mood of the picture is all bright and happy. Who's into _that_?"

          "Charles, you might want to take note on Liam's creation," was all Mr. Johnson said.

          Gunn snapped his tongue again and mumbled, "Yeah, when those pigs finally grow them wings and take to the air."

          Angelus smirked to himself, as he was the only one able to hear the boy's remark.

A/N: I'm sorry that this is short, really. I had a small dinner and my creativity juices aren't flowing right. Please review!


	15. Chapter 15 Help the Helpless

RETELL 

A/N: You guys have been really cool with the reviewing and all. I so owe all of you major hugs. Now sit back and relax with this chapter. Enjoy!

                                                     CHAPTER 15

          "Hi, Ms. Thompson," Buffy greeted with a smile as she entered the main office.

          "Good morning, Buffy," Ms. Thompson returned the smile. "Good morning, Willow." She noticed the tall, red haired girl Buffy was with. "You two here for office duty?"

          "Proud to serve our fellow student," Buffy replied.

          "Yes, proud," Willow added with her usual awkward, cheerful smile. "T-that's why we're here 'cause we're so proud and dedicated and we would never have some other ulterior motive—"

          Buffy nudged Willow in the ribs casually. "So what do you need us to do?" Buff asked Ms. Thompson.

          "You know, some filing would be great. We're really backed up today," the woman replied. The cell phone that sat on Ms. Thompson's desk suddenly went off. She picked it up and glanced at it. "Sorry, girls. This is important. I'll be back in a couple minutes." She slipped out of the office.

          The moment she was gone Buffy and Willow raced into the attendance office, which joined the main office. Willow sat down at the large computer and turned it on. Buffy stood over her shoulder.

          "All right, Will," Buffy instructed. "Find out whatever you can about these kids. Old schools, dental records, the whole nine yards." The blonde thought for a moment. "What's that mean? Nine yards of what?"

          "It's OK, Buffy. This'll just take a sec or two," Willow promised.

          "And this is close to legal, right?"

          "Very close."

          "That's what I like to hear."

          In the school cafeteria, Wesley made his way through a crowd of kids, carrying his lunch tray. Then he spotted Spike, leaning against one of the soda machines, a coke in his hand. Wesley very hesitantly made it over to the other British teenager.

          "Hello, um, Spike, is it?" Wesley greeted. Spike moved his eyes to get a glance at Wesley then just nodded. "My name is Wesley Wyndham-Pryce. That was quite the show you pulled today in English." Spike shrugged. "Class clown, I'd say. Well, if you're not eating with anyone would you like to join my mates and I?"

          Spike looked at him and removed his soda from his lips. "Yeah, great. Could you move far, far away from me now?"

          "Oh, well… yes." Wesley bowed his head in embarrassment and slipped away.

          Fred, in a hurry to get to lunch, made her way down the hall of the first floor, heading for her locker. When she got there she saw a piece of paper taped to it. She glanced closely at what was on the paper. It was a picture of a stick figure girl.

          "Like what I made in art today?" Fred turned to see Gunn smirking at her. "I feel it defines you so well."

          Fred ripped the drawing off her locker. "OK. You have to stop doing this. What have I ever done to you, Charles?"

          "Nothing." Gunn approached her, getting in her face. "Thing is, though, if a stick, you know, like yourself, roams in my hallway, chances are, I'm gonna step on it and snap it. And, you, Fred, are just another twig in my way. Don't like it? Remove yourself then." With that, Gunn walked off towards the cafeteria.

          Fred buried her face into her locker and moaned lightly. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder and turned around with a gasp. It was Angelus, who stared closely at her tear-streaked face.

          "I'm sorry," he apologized for startling her. "It's just… I heard what he said to you."

          "Oh. Well…" Fred trailed off, wiping her eyes.

          "You OK?" Fred shook her head. "You… you can't let people like that get to you." Fred released a few more tears, her breath hitching. "Hey, it's OK." He didn't know why but Angelus reached out and removed her hands from her tears. "You don't look like a stick to me."

          Fred suddenly laughed lightly. "Thanks," she whispered.

          "What's your name?"

          "Fred. Fred Burkle." The petite girl released a sniff.

          "I'm… I'm, uh…"

          "What?" Fred smiled lightly at him. "Some type of angel?"

          "Angel," Angelus repeated softly.

          "That's your name?" Fred asked.

          "No, yes- I… are you OK now?" he changed the subject quickly.

          Fred nodded. "Yeah. Thanks."

          Angelus looked her closely in the eye. "Listen, if you ever need to talk to somebody or… look for me."

          Fred nodded again as Angelus turned and walked down the hall. "Thanks again… Angel!"

          The tall teenager stopped. "Angel," he repeated again then hurried down the hall.

          Meanwhile, back at the attendance office Willow still sat at the computer, typing away. Buffy peeked out of the door, keeping watch.

          "Buffy, I typed into their files," Willow finally said. "The new boy, the tall one, his name is Liam O'Connor. He's a senior and left his school because of, well, let's say, problems. The other boy, with the blondish hair, his name is William Dalton. He's a junior had problems of the uber variety. And the girl's name is Druanne Dunn. She's a sophomore, who used to go to Catholic school."

          "Is that it?" Buffy asked.

          "Well, we could print out their records—"

          "Uh-oh," Buffy interrupted her. "Ms. Thompson alert."

          Willow immediately shut off the computer and she and Buffy sped out of the attendance office. Ms. Thompson released a sigh as she re-entered the main office.

          "Sorry that took so long, girls," she apologized.

          "Oh, it's fine," Willow said.

          Buffy added, "We found ways to pass the time."

          After school Buffy ran out to Gunn's father's car; the jaguar. Wesley and Gunn were already out there, fully ready to go home.

          "Hey, guys," Buffy greeted. "Got info."

          "All right. What you got?" Gunn asked her.

          "Tall guy, Liam O'Connor. Punk guy, William Dalton. Girl, Druanne Dunn," Buffy told them.

          "That's it?" Gunn asked her. When Buffy nodded the black boy snapped his tongue. "I been knew the boy's name was Liam."

          "And William actually prefers to be called Spike. Not exactly a friendly fellow," Wesley said.

          "Oh… well, you do better then," Buffy defended herself.

          "I thought you had super Willow hack on yo' side," Gunn said.

          "I did," Buff said. "But Ms. Thompson made a re-appearance before we could get to anything good." She folded her arms with a sigh.

          "Let's try again tomorrow," Gunn said. "Come on." The trio climbed into the car and Gunn immediately drove off."

          "Spike, Dru," Angelus called to his two companions, who headed the opposite of Gunn and his crew.

          "Angelus," Dru acknowledged as her sire came to walk next to her, leaving her in-between he and Spike.

          "I swear, this place is a pure, bloody marvel," Spike said. "I can't count the number of teachers I dropped cracks on today."

          "This place is doing things to me," Angelus shook his head. "Things I would never do or say."

          "I haven't gotten a reading, yet," Dru said. "I feel so empty."

          "Could it be that lack of a soul, Drusilla?" The three teenagers turned around to see the man from the night before, looking at them.

          "All right, spook," Spike said. "Erase your little hoodoo and let's all have a good laugh about this. Right after we gape a hole into your corpse."

          "Can't be arranged," the man said. "You see, children, welcome to where you deserve to be."

          "School?" Dru asked, having a blonde moment.

          "Hell."

          "You call this hell?" Angelus asked. "Books and little happy meals with legs walking around everywhere you look?"

          The man chuckled. "Did you really think I'd leave you three killing machines with all these humans, ripe for the picking? You go anywhere near human blood and it'll be like fire in your mouths."

          "He's a liar," Angelus told the younger vampires.

          "Really? How do you think you resisted temptation today? Human instinct to survive." The man suddenly snatched a branch from a tree. "But in case that doesn't stop you…" He suddenly swung the branch out, planting it in Dru's chest.

          She released a gasp of pain and suddenly dissolved into dust, blowing away with the wind.

          "Dru!" Angelus and Spike exclaimed simultaneously.

          All of a sudden, Dru's dust particles reformed back into her shape. "What happened?" she breathed, once whole.

          "That was just a demonstration," the man said. "One stake, you're gone."

          "What do you want from us?" Angelus demanded.

          "More than anything, I want your lives," the man told them. "Sadly, though, even your deaths would be a waste. Your powers, your force, you are to use them for good."

          Spike scoffed. "Would you listen to this wanker?"

          "You will defend all those in danger and you will do it well. From this point on, you help the helpless."

          "Wait," Angelus stopped him. "Help the—" But with a blink of an eye the man was gone, faster than speed itself. "Where is he?"

          "When did he leave?" Dru glanced around.

          "Help the helpless?" Spike echoed then chuckled. "And they say I'm a bad poet."

          "You are but that's not the point," Angelus said. "Come on. Let's head to my place and try to figure out what's going on."

          Dru started to walk with them then suddenly stopped. "Help the helpless…" What did that mean?

A/N: I'm really hoping I cleared up the last of the confusion. Please review!


	16. Chapter 16 Pass Midnight

RETELL 

A/N: You guys have been really cool with the reviewing and all. I so owe all of you major hugs. Now sit back and relax with this chapter. Enjoy!

                                                     CHAPTER 16

          After separating from Spike and Angelus later that evening Dru returned home. A note from her parents had been left on the refrigerator, saying that they had left to go to a meeting at the church.

          "Jesus freak parents," Dru said out loud as she made her way upstairs, deciding to call it a night.

          She sat down at her vanity and picked up her large haired brush, immediately stroking her long, dark hair with it. It was amazing how quickly Dru could slip into her old routine. The vampire girl could remember sitting there in front of her mirror for at least half an hour, doing her hair. Looks were the most important thing, even at bedtime.

          After she finished with her hair Dru put on a pair of pajamas and got into bed, turning off the lamp that stood on her nightstand. She had no problem falling asleep. In fact, Dru felt surprisingly comfortable.

          The next few hours of the night were quiet. Dru's glow in the dark alarm clock slowly turned midnight. All of a sudden Dru shot up from bed with a gasp. She glanced around at random objects in her room before climbing out of bed.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

          Spike, hearing what seemed to be tiny rocks thrown at the glass of his window, appeared at his bedroom window and pulled it open. He glanced down at Dru, who stood on his front lawn, clad in a pair of deep blue jeans and a black top.

          "Dru? What is it?"

          "I don't know exactly… but we need Angelus," the girl replied.

          Gunn sat on the bed in his bedroom, tossing Alonna's basketball up and down with one hand, making it bounce off the ceiling. The cordless phone he kept in his bedroom was in his hand, as he was talking to Wesley.

          "I'm telling you, Wes. Somethin' ain't right about these kids," Gunn said. "What? No, Wes, I don't know why Spike was mean to you. Would you get over that?" Gunn sighed deeply. "Does whiner mean anything to you?"

          "Sorry, it's a personal thing," Wesley said from his end of the phone. He sat at the desk in his bedroom, moving a pen through his fingers. "And don't worry, Charles. We'll find out more about Liam, Spike, and Dru tomorrow."

          "Wesley." The teenager glanced back to see his father standing in the doorway, an irritated look on his face, as always. "There are other people in this house who need to use that phone."

          Wesley sighed and turned back to the phone. "Gunn, I have to go. I'll see you in school tomorrow." He hung up after Gunn said his goodbye.

          The minute his father was gone, Wesley went over to his bedroom window and pulled it open as wide as it would go. He looked across at the other house from him, Gunn's house. The black boy also pulled up his window and the two of them were able to see each other.

          "Hi," they called simultaneously.

          "Where are we headed?" Angelus asked Dru. She and Spike had just retrieved him.

          "I can't explain it exactly," Dru said. "But I had a vision and it's shaken me."

          "Easy, Dru," Spike assured her. "We'll set it right."

          An ear-piercing scream filled their ears, which was especially loud for them, considering their vampire hearing.

          "This way," Dru told the boys then sped down the block, Angelus and Spike right behind her.

          A young girl backed up against an alley wall as a vampire came upon her. Fear and panic could be read over the girl's chubby features.

          "Please," she pleaded with the vampire. "I just want to go home. My parents are gonna kill me."

          "Not if I get to you first." The vampire leaned in for the bite and the girl released another scream.

          "Corny line, mate," Spike said, as he, Dru, and Angelus had just arrived at the scene.

          "What are you?" the vampire demanded, completely confused. "Vampire… or human?"

          "Call it an omni thing," Angelus said then gave the vampire a swift kick in his upper abdomen. "Cool, though, huh?"

          As Spike and Angelus began to exchange punches with the vampire Dru ran to the girl's side, asking if she was OK. Dru looked up to see her boyfriend and her sire tossing the vampire back and forth between each other. Dru glanced around then saw what looked like a broken off piece of wood lying on the ground. She picked it up and shuddered for a moment, thinking about how she had actually turned to dust herself earlier.

          "Catch it," Dru shouted, tossing the wood towards the boys.

          Angelus caught the tiny piece of wood and turned to the vampire, immediately staking him. The vampire turned to dust in an instant.

          "Well, that was a rush," Spike sighed.

          "Oh, my God," the girl they'd saved panted. "Thank you all so much. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come along."

          "Are you sure you're all right?" Dru asked, surprised at her own concern.

          "Well, right now I am. Won't be when I get home to my parents." The girl turned to Spike and Angelus. "Thanks, again." She scampered out of the alley.

          "Question." Dru and Angelus turned to Spike. "What the bloody hell did we just do here?"

          "Saved that girl," Dru said. "The one I saw in my head."

          "Obviously, pet," Spike said. "But why? What did we have to gain from that?" Dru looked down, not knowing how to answer. Spike turned to Angelus. "Do you have a clue?"

          Angelus shook his head lightly. He, too, didn't know what to say.

          The following day at school the trio of vampire humans met up a school, gathering around Dru's locker. Spike was still inquiring about the previous night, wondering why they'd did what they did.

          "I can't really explain it," Dru said. "But when I saw that girl in my head, screaming… I didn't crave her pain. I felt pain for her."

          "That doesn't make sense, luv," said Spike.

          "I know what she means," Angelus said, his voice low. "She's right. This whole thing is really hard to explain."

          "So, what, we're just going to do this from now on?" Spike asked them. "Just because Mr. Cryptic said to help the so-called helpless?"

          "Like we have anything better to do?" Angelus reminded him. "The thing is, though, I doubt any one of us can make a difference. How can a vampire change a human life?"

          "Angel!" a familiar voice called.

          Angelus looked back to see Fred heading his way. "Hey, Fred," he greeted lightly. The girl looked so different from the one he'd seen in the hall yesterday. She looked, well, happy.

          "Hi," Fred beamed at him. "I just wanted to give you something." She took hold of his hand a slipped a small piece of paper into it. "Well, I'll see you later." Fred waved at the other two teenagers Angelus was with then turned and headed down the hall.

          Angelus opened the piece of paper the girl had given him and read it, his eyes filling with shock for a moment.

          "What is it, Angelus?" Dru asked.

          Angelus shook his head. "Nothing."

          "Did that girl call you Angel?" Spike asked.

          "Angel," the tall boy said lowly. "Yes. I think I like the sound of that." He turned and headed down the hall, re-reading the note Fred had slipped him.

          It read: Angel, thank you so much for yesterday. You showed me real kindness and I'll never forget it. If it hadn't been for you, I would have actually killed myself that day.


	17. Chapter 17 Manly Thing

RETELL 

A/N: You guys have been really cool with the reviewing and all. I so owe all of you major hugs. Now sit back and relax with this chapter. Enjoy!

                                                     CHAPTER 17

          Gunn, Wesley, and Buffy stacked on top of each other as they each poked their heads into the main office, which seemed to be far more crowded than the previous day. Buffy slipped into the office first, Wesley and Gunn quickly following. The trio slipped by the crowd and made their way into the attendance office.

          "Hi, Ms. Thompson," they greeted in unison, all of their voices sugary sweet.

          "Hi, you three," Ms. Thompson smiled at them from where she sat at the desk. "Can I help you?"

          "Actually," Wesley spoke up. "We came to tell you that Danny Lopez is shooting dice on the second floor hallway."

          Ms. Thompson sighed deeply. "That boy again." She got up and left out of the office.

          "Can things get any easier?" Gunn smirked.

          "It could but then it would get scary," Buffy said.

          The three of them gathered around the computer. Wesley sat down in front of it and cracked his knuckles, as if he actually knew what he was doing. After a couple of minutes he pulled up the files of Angel, Spike, and Dru. While Buffy kept watch again Gunn and Wesley printed out copies of their profiles.

          When Ms. Thompson returned the three teenagers excused themselves and scooted out of the office, gathering around the lockers that stood right outside of it.

          "Too close," Gunn said with a slight relieved sigh. "All right. Here's how it works. Wesley, you take Spike." He handed Wesley Spike's profile. "I'll take—"

          "Does Liam have a photo?" Buffy asked with an eager smile, interrupting him. Wesley and Gunn turned to her, both with a confused look. "Um, just curious. I don't care or anything."

          "You want his file?" Gunn asked bluntly.

          "Yes," Buffy replied immediately.

          "Fine," Gunn sighed, handing the file over. "I'll take Druanne. But, I swear, everything you find on Liam, I want."

          "Got it," Buffy assured him.

          "Command received," Wesley also nodded.

          Buffy shook her head at him. What a lame.

          "I'll see y'all at lunch," Gunn said as the trio went their separate ways.

          Unknown to any of them Spike stood at the end of the line of lockers Gunn, Buffy, and Wesley had been standing next.

          "Interesting," the bleached blonde smirked.

          Fred buzzed around the library like a bee in a hive. She had a stack of books in her arms and was ready to add another to the list. The thin girl went over to the art section and reached for a book, only to find that it was stuck. She tugged on it tighter and ended up falling back.

          "Ooh!" she called out, her books falling with her.

          "Fred." She glanced up to see…

          "Angel," Fred smiled with delight.

          "I'm sorry," 'Angel' apologized. He walked out to her, holding the book she had been tugging at. "Here." He held his hand out to her.

          Fred took the hand and he helped her stand. "Thanks. I think I went a little overboard." She gestured at the books she had dropped.

          "Let me help," Angel offered. The two of them got to their knees and began gathering books. "You're interested in art?"

          "Oh, I just needed it for an assignment in class," Fred explained when they were done getting her books. "What about you?"

          "It's all right, I guess," said Angel. "I draw a little?"

          "Really?" Fred smiled at him. "Do you, you know, have a portfolio?"

          "No. When I draw I usually just put them aside or whatever."

          "You're lucky to have something you're good at. I mean look at me. I'm just ugly frail, pale Winifred Burkle."

          "Not true," Angel said as they checked out the books. The two of them headed out together. "I know I don't know you that well, Fred, but you shouldn't listen to people who say that kind of thing about you."

          "Even if they're right?" Fred asked.

          "Don't say that," said Angel. "Just—"

          Gunn walked by then and abruptly stuck out his arm, sending Fred into a locker, banging her arm.

          "Oh," Fred groaned, causing her books to, once again, drop.

          "Hey," Angel called after Gunn.

          Gunn stopped for a moment then turned around. "Problem?" he asked casually.

          "I was about to ask you the same thing," Angel said, his voice obviously angry. "Don't you have anything to say to her?" he gestured towards Fred.

          "Oh, right," Gunn said. "Stay outta my way, frail pale."

          Fred tossed a light glare his way.

          "I don't think that's what you meant to say," Angel said, approaching the black teen.

          "Maybe it is what I meant to say, _Liam_," Gunn retorted.

          "It's Angel," he corrected.

          "Oh, yeah, 'cause that's so much more manly," Gunn shot back.

          Several kids in the hall stopped what they were doing to watch the two go at it.

          "More of a man than you, Prince Charles," said Angel.

          "Yeah, that's cute," Gunn said with a smirk. "And I suggest you watch what you call me. The name is _Gunn_. Two N's."

          "Gunn, huh?" Angel nodded understandingly. "Yeah, I think you need to be blasted with one."

          "Angel." Fred approached him, touching his arm gently. "It's OK."

          "Listen to the girl, _Angela_," said Gunn. "Because this is my domain. I rule this school." He glanced around at the people who were watching the scene. "Right?"

          A few grunts of yeah could be heard through the crowd.

          "Where I come from rulers treat people with respect," said Angel, sort of surprised at what he was saying.

          "Really? What do you plan to do about it?" Gunn challenged.

          "OK, OK." Buffy suddenly ran up, going to stand in between Angel and Gunn. "This has just been a scene from the new play "School Ruler." Keep the arts alive, people."

          Slowly kids went back to what they were doing.

          Angel eyed Buffy. "You got a protector, Gunn?"

          "Watch your mouth," Gunn snapped.

          "OK, guys. No need for this." Buffy turned to Angel with a large smile. "Hi. I'm Buffy. How are you?"

          Angel continued to glare at Gunn for a moment before turning to Fred and saying, "Come on."

          Fred turned and followed Angel down the hall. Buffy gave Gunn a gentle look as they headed down the opposite way. Angel moved his head towards the side to get one last look at Buffy as she and Gunn turned down the hall. Buffy; blonde hair, hazel eyes, what could be better?

A/N: Yes, it took me forever to update. Shame on me and all that. Please review!


	18. Chapter 18 Disappearing Conversators

RETELL 

A/N: You guys have been really cool with the reviewing and all. I so owe all of you major hugs. Now sit back and relax with this chapter. Enjoy!

                                                     CHAPTER 18

          "Buffy, pay attention," Wesley ordered, snapping his fingers rapidly in front of the blonde girl's face.

          Buffy gasped lightly and looked at him. "W-what?" she stammered.

          "I thought you wanted help for your history paper," Wesley reminded her. They sat in the library on opposite ends of a table, as they both had a free period.

          "I know, I know." Buffy sighed deeply.

          "You keep getting lost in that Liam O'Connor profile," Wesley said, seeing that Buffy's eyes refused to leave the file that was sitting in front of her.

          "Angel," the sixteen-year-old whispered.

          Wesley bent his eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

          "Oh." Buffy flashed her hazel eyes into his blue ones. "Angel. He and Gunn had a thing earlier and Gunn was sort of poking at his name- or, well, nickname."

          "You seem to be really into this boy, Buffy," Wesley noted.

          "What? No," Buffy said quickly. She squirmed in her seat lightly. "Well, what if I was?"

          "_Well_, from what you've seen in that profile he seems to have a very colorful record."

          "Not exactly colorful. It's just a little. plaid. Plus, he seems like a pretty nice guy. He did stick up for Fred," Buffy reminded him.

          "You're a Fred fan now?" Wesley asked, raising one eyebrow.

          "That's not it," Buffy shook her head. "It's just that Gunn doesn't exactly have to treat her that way." The bell suddenly went off. "Well, and that call marks the beginning of math. Major boredom about to occur." She gathered her things and headed out. "Later, Wes."

          "Later," Wesley called after her.

          Buffy adjusted her book bag on her back as she headed down the crowded hall of the first floor. Why did some school days just seem to drag on forever and ever? Some things just weren't fair. As Buffy turned the corner of the hallway she immediately spotted someone, as if her eyes were set on him.

          "Angel," she smiled to herself.

          Continuing to smile, Buffy, keeping her distance, followed Angel as he went up the stairs, heading for his next class. When Buffy reached the second floor she glanced around to see no one. Practically every kid had gone to class and Angel was nowhere to be seen. Buffy sighed deeply then turned around and released a light shriek.

          "Hello to you, too," Angel said.

          "Oh, hi," Buffy returned the greeting, and then became immediately pissed at the squeak in her voice. "I'm-"

          "Buffy," Angel cut in.

          "Summers," Buffy added bashfully. "And you're."

          "Thought you could have guessed by now." Without notice, Angel snatched the file Buffy had in her hand. "You know, you don't need to sneak around to get a story out of me."

          "I wasn't sneaking. exactly." Buffy shifted from foot to foot, total embarrassment flushing over her, which was clear from the way her cheeks were reddening. "I was more like, you know, investigating."

          "Wish all private eyes were as pretty as you," Angel smirked at her, only making the blonde blush more.

          "Well, you're not the worse looking guy I've ever seen, either," said Buffy, calming a little.

          "Good taste. except in friends."

          Buffy sighed deeply. "Gunn, right?"

          Angel nodded. "Why would you hang around with a guy like that?"

          "Look, I know the way he treats Fred is pretty bogus, but-"

          "Really? What tipped you off?" Sarcasm filled Angel's voice.

          "I won't just stand here and debate my friend with you. Gunn and I have been friends since we were really little and I mean _really_."

          "My friends aren't that great, either," Angel admitted. "Sometimes it's like a loyalty thing, you know?"

          Buffy smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah. I think I know." The tardy bell sounded suddenly. "Great." Buffy turned to her book bag's left strap and adjusted. "Listen, maybe-" She looked up again to see Angel gone, as if in a flash. "Um, we could do this again."

          "Buffy?" The blonde whipped her head around to see Lindsey McDonald. "Have you started talking to yourself now?"

          "No. I-I was talking to Angel." He raised an eyebrow at her, staring at her strangely. "I mean not _an_ angel. Angel the guy Angel." Lindsey just continued eyeing her. "I'll go now." Buffy headed upward towards the third floor.

          Lindsey shook his head and muttered, "At least she's hot."

A/N: I know it took me a while to update but a reviewer who will remain anonymous finally "gently" persuaded me. Please review!


	19. Chapter 19 Crash, Concussion, and Crabby

RETELL 

A/N: You guys have been really cool with the reviewing and all. I so owe all of you major hugs. Now sit back and relax with this chapter. Enjoy!

                                                     CHAPTER 19

          Friday had come; every kid's dream. During PE near the end of the day, Wesley exited the boy's locker room, which connected with the biggest gym in the school, and went to line up with the other kids in the class. Chatter filled the large gym, causing an echo. The echoing became louder at the sound of a blaring whistle. Coach Kane went out to stand in the middle of the gym, his attendance book in hand.

          "You know the drill," said the coach. "No talking, no gum chewing, _nothing_ during attendance." The short, husky man headed down the line of kids. "Marcy, Karen, Tom, Wesley, Lin, Pat, Ron, Cadence, Charley…" Coach Kane trailed off, noticing an empty gap in the line. "Where's William?"

          The boys' locker room door flung open, revealing Spike. "Have I been missed?" the bleached blonde asked, getting a few laughs from some of the other teens in the room.

          "Dalton, late again," said Coach Kane, turning to his attendance book. "And out of uniform."

          "Joggers, not really my style," Spike said simply, wearing only his dark blue PE t-shirt and regular black slacks.

          Wesley extended his head out of line to get a look at Spike. The punkish teenager was the only other British kid in the school, yet he acted far different from Wesley, completely opposite, in fact.

          "Here we have everyone's favorite week," Coach Kane started. "Basketball. Today we were supposed to start dribbling, but since I'm going through a messy divorce and I could really care less about your educational experience, it's a free day."

          A few shouts of, "Whoop!" passed through the kids as the coach picked up the large sack of basketballs and poured them out. The kids that were fast enough managed to grab a ball immediately started dribbling down the court and taking shots, most of them missing.

          Wesley simply bounced the ball he had obtained up and down, thinking that's the only thing he could do with it. Wesley glanced down at Spike, who shot the basketball he had from half court, getting it in the basket without a problem. Ever since Spike had come to the school, he seemed to be on fire with anything physical, much more than Wesley ever could be, anyway.

          Wesley was suddenly jarred from his thoughts by someone snatching his ball up. "Spike?" he turned to see the other boy. "What are you doing?"

          "Kind of lost in your own world, aren't you?" Spike asked, dribbling Wesley's ball up and down.

          "You're good," Wesley noted, watching Spike dribble.

          "Tell me something I don't know," said Spike, heading for a basket.

          "Say, do you mind if I get that back now, chap?" Wesley asked, going after him.

          "Here's a thought," Spike challenged with a smirk. "Try and get it back."

          For a moment, Wesley just stared in confusion. How the bloody hell was he supposed to get that ball back? Without much thinking involved, Wesley rushed forward to snatch the ball up, but Spike immediately flipped him over, making Wesley crash onto his back.

          "Gotta try harder, mate," Spike said.

          Wesley jumped back up and headed for Spike again. The blonde teenager, one handedly, shoved Wesley off, too hard, in fact, into a wall. Wesley flew head first into the wall, falling over quickly. The thud he made created a loud enough echo to grab the attention of everyone in the gym.

          "Hey, no rough housing," Coach Kane said, going to check on Wesley. "You OK, Pryce?"

          With a large groan, Wesley rolled over to his back, revealing that he had hurt his head harder than anyone thought; the glass from his glasses had cut right through his forehead, leaving a couple of large scars.

          Coach Kane's eyes widened. "Pryce, come on. Get up," he said. Unable to even think about movie, Wesley released another groan and stayed down, his head throbbing and raging as if it were on fire. "Quick, someone get the nurse now!" the coach shouted.

          As a couple of students ran off to get the nurse, Spike hung back, looking Wesley over. Great. What had he gotten himself into now?

          Gunn and Buffy walked side by side down the hall when the last bell of the day sounded. "God, I thought school would never end today," said Buffy. "I have dance squad practice in like five minutes."

          "And I got sitting in front of the TV before falling asleep until Monday practice," said Gunn.

          "Gee, can't miss that," Buffy smirked with an eye roll.

          "Hey, guys," said Lindsey, approaching them. "You hear what happened to Wesley?"

          "What's up?" Gunn asked. "Wait. Is that big, masculine girl tryin' to jump him again?"

          "Worse," said Lindsey. "He's hurt really bad. Some kid in PE was messing around with him and he got hit in the head hard as hell. His parents had to take him to the emergency room about an hour ago."

          "What?" Buffy and Gunn exclaimed at once.

          Wesley lay in bed in his bedroom, sunlight peeking in through his blinds. His eyes were closed, but he wasn't asleep, as too many thoughts were on his mind; besides that, he still had an immense headache. A light knock came at the door then and Wesley called for the person to enter.

          Buffy walked into the room, Gunn right behind her. "Hey, Wes," Buffy smiled, handing him a small, brown teddy bear. "We didn't have time to go all get well soon-y, but I hope you like it."

          "Thank you," Wesley smiled, taking the bear.

          "Dang, man, what happened?" Gunn asked, noticing the large bandage that covered Wesley's forehead.

          "I'm all right," Wesley assured his friends, seeing the worried looks on their faces. "It's to hide the scars. I really have to stop taking PE with my glasses on."

          "Big with the duh there," Buffy smiled softly.

          "Who was messing with you?" Gunn asked Wesley.

          Wesley sighed. "It's too hard to even explain. I was just trying to get the basketball I was using and suddenly Spike—"

          "Spike?" Gunn cut the British boy off. "Spike did this to you?"

          "It was an accident," said Wesley.

          "I'll bet money Angel put him up to this," said Gunn. "God, that fag go learn not to mess with one of my mine."

          "Ease off, Gunn," said Buffy. "You heard Wes. It was an accident."

          "Says the Angel groupie," Gunn muttered.

          Buffy stared at him funny, crossing her arms. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

          "Forget it," Gunn shook his head.

          Buffy stared, "No, I—"

          "Please," Wesley interjected. "I swear to you that it was an accident. Can we please just drop this?"

          "Fine," Buffy and Gunn muttered, slight anger radiating off of both of them.

          Dru held onto Spike's face tightly that night as they kissed passionately. The young couple sat on top of Spike's motorcycle outside of a park they lived by. Feeling that she was the only one enjoying the kiss, Dru pulled back from Spike and looked him over. Something had to be wrong.

          "Come on, pet," said Dru, nearly using her British accent. "We both know you didn't mean to hurt Wesley."

          "You honestly think I care about that?" Spike asked her. "The wank needs to learn to keep up with the big boys."

          "I know," Dru agreed. "Now can we get back to _us_?"

          "What really gets me is that look he had on his face when his head went all bust-y. You think a bloke meant to hurt him or something."

          "I know," Dru said again, leaning in for the kiss once more.

          "Who would want to hurt a bloody nerd like him?" Spike continued his rant. "He's not even worth the kill."

          "I know," Dru said through gritted teeth, frustration in her usually calm voice.

          "And he hast he nerve to make me feel bad about it."

          "Spike—"

          "Why am I feeling anything at all? We know the game. He's just another human while we're human-vampire-whatever's and—"

          "Spike, be quiet," Dru shouted. Spike shut his mouth and watched his girlfriend as she closed her eyes, listening to nothing, but silence. "I had a vision."

          Spike sighed deeply. "Never a dull moment. Up for finding the poof?"

          Dru nodded her reply then hugged Spike's waist tightly as the two of them rode off on the motorcycle.

A/N: I know I haven't updated this story in forever and a day. First off, I was uninspired. Second off, the last Angel episode _majorly_ pissed me, so I really didn't want to write a story that had Wesley in it, yet alone one that has him as a major character. If you want me to continue, though, I will. Just tell me. Please review!


	20. Chapter 20 Ice Cream and a bit of Grr, A...

RETELL 

A/N: You guys have been really cool with the reviewing and all. I so owe all of you major hugs. Now sit back and relax with this chapter. Enjoy!

                                                     CHAPTER 20

          Fred and Angel sat across from each other in a booth in a soda shop. Angel played with the straw of his milkshake, watching in awe at Fred eating a hot fudged sundae that was even bigger than her. Fred was like no other girl Angel had ever met. She didn't care if she looked like a pig while she ate, which she did, a lot. She was also really fun to be around, even though she got hungry easily.

          "What?" Fred asked, noticing Angel looking at her. "Oh." Fred wiped her chin off with a napkin. "Sorry. Sometimes I really go too far, but I was just so hungry. I hadn't even realized."

          "I really don't know how you eat so much," said Angel. "I've only finished half this shake and I'm already getting tired of it."

          "My father says when a girl eats enough she doesn't grow up to be a whore." Fred added when she saw the confused look on Angel's face, "Yeah, I don't get it, either." She gave him a light smile. "You should have had some ice cream. That shake can't fill you up."

          "My mother made dinner," Angel shrugged. "I just wanted a better dessert. You should come over for dinner tomorrow night. I hope you like colcannon." It was Fred's turn to let off the confused expression. "It's an Irish thing."

          Fred released a giggle. "I'm up for anything."

          The bell above the ice cream shop suddenly went off as Spike and Dru entered, making their way to Angel and Fred's booth.

          "What's going on?" Angel asked, seeing the distressed looks on his friends' faces.

          "We got a thing," Spike explained simply.

          Angel shook his head in puzzlement. "A thing?" Dru gave him a familiar look, making a memory spark inside of the older vampire teen. "Oh! That kind of a thing." Angel turned his attention to the thin girl on the other side of the booth. "Fred, something's come up. Can you get home OK?"

          "Sure," Fred nodded, not bothering to prod her friend with information. "It's all right, Angel. Do you need any help?"

          "No," Angel replied immediately. "We're fine."

          Fred nodded again and watched as the three older teenagers exited the soda shop in an awful hurry.

          Wesley, who still lay in bed by order of his mother, looked up to see Gunn come into his bedroom with a brown grocery bag. Gunn went to stand at the foot of his friend's bed and began taking items from the bag.

          "All right, we got our Doritos, our little snack crackers with the peanut butter already in the middle, a pint of vanilla ice cream with chocolate sauce, of course, our strawberry soda with just a hint of orange, and Wesley's favorite, iced tea." Gunn placed everything he named on the foot of the bed.

          Wesley smiled and sat up. "You really think we're going to eat all this tonight?"

          "Shoot, we go try," said Gunn, taking a seat on the bed. "We gonna have you up and reading everything in sight before you know it."

          "Gunn?"

          "What's up?"

          "Thanks," Wesley said. "You're a really good friend."

          "Now tell me somethin' I don't know," Gunn smirked. Now turn on the radio or somethin', boy. This party's about to get juking."

          Angel, Spike, and Dru walked around aimlessly through a cemetery. Each of them held a twig in hand, as none of them had a stake. Dru stood in the middle of the cemetery, her eyes shut, trying to focus, yet she could see nothing even attempting to enter her mind.

          "Well, this was a ball of piss," said Spike. "Can we go now?"

          "Dru, are you sure about this?" Angel asked.

          "I saw it here." Dru opened her eyes and walked up to the boys. "Well, I didn't exactly see it. I sensed the cemetery and there was a girl."

          "You called off a date for that?" Spike asked exasperatedly.

          "You were the one thinking about Wesley while we were kissing." Dru thought for a moment. "Did that come out wrong?"

          "Wait a minute, Dru," said Angel. "Maybe the girl you saw is around here somewhere."

          Spike shrugged, "No any chit who lives near a cemetery?"

          "Well, no one besides Fred," said Angel then realized it. "Wait. You don't think…?"

          Dru and Spike exchanged a look; they more than thought about it.

          Fred walked down the street, heading home, her hands stuffed firmly inside the pockets of her jacket. The slim framed girl couldn't wait to get home to eat some more dinner. A sundae just couldn't fill a girl up.

          "Hey." Fred gasped and looked back to see a boy, only about a couple years older than her. "It's OK, relax. I saw you back at the ice cream shop with that guy. Don't tell me he's your boyfriend. He's like twenty."

          Fred sighed with a smile. "No, he's just my friend." She looked at him closely. "I don't think I've ever seen you around here before. Who are you?"

          The boy shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, you know." Suddenly his face mutated into that of a vampire's. "Just your worse nightmare and all."

          Fred released an echoing shriek and turned to speed down the opposite direction. The vampire boy just shook his head in amusement and chased after her. Fred glanced behind her to see that the vampire was having no time catching up to her. Fred, panicking, screamed out for help as loud as she could.

          "Fred!" Angel's voice suddenly sounded.

          The aforementioned freshman looked back to see the vampire get tackled by Angel. Spike and Dru joined the scene next. While Spike immediately went to help Angel with the vamp, Dru went up to Fred to ask if she was OK.

          Fred nodded her reply. "Angel and Spike. Shouldn't we help them?"

          "I don't think they need it, luv," Dru replied.

          Angel made the vampire he fought stand up and tossed him towards Spike, who staked him with the twig he held. The vampire screamed out in pure agony before dissolving into dust. Fred watched the sight in amazement. Had that boy actually turned to dirt?

          "Angel, Spike, are you OK?" Fred asked, going to touch Angel's shoulder. 

Angel whisked his head around to look at Fred. "Yeah, I'm fine," he told her.

"Angel, what was that?" Fred asked as Dru went to stand next to her. "And, Spike, what did you just do to that guy with that stick?"

Angel glanced at Spike and Dru. Now what were they supposed to do, just make up some type of corny story? Not knowing any other alternative, Angel stepped up to Fred and looked her over. This wouldn't be easy.

"Fred," Angel started. "I- _we_ are vampires."

Fred's eyes grew two sizes with disbelief. "What?"

A/N: We must all band together to save our beloved Angel, no matter what! Sign every petition to keep our boy on the air. In the meantime, though, please review!


	21. Chapter 21 Angel's Little Sister

RETELL 

A/N: You guys have been really cool with the reviewing and all. I so owe all of you major hugs. Now sit back and relax with this chapter. Enjoy!

                                                     CHAPTER 21

          "Hey, check out Mr. Feeling All Better And Stuff," Buffy said to Wesley that Monday when school started up again. "How do you feel?"

          "Better," Wesley replied, going to work the combination on his locker. He still wore the bandage on his forehead. "Gunn and I missed you this weekend."

          "I'm sorry I wasn't around," Buffy apologized. "Just cheer practice and all."

          "I understand," Wesley nodded. "Did you see Angel?"

          "Angel?" Buffy asked, pure innocence in her voice. "I don't know of this Angel of whom you speak."

          "Please, Buffy, proper English is my domain. You know what I mean."

          "No, I didn't get to see him, nosy pants." Buffy pouted as she said, "Wish I could, though."

          "Hey." Wesley and Buffy both looked up to see none other than Spike heading their way.

          "Is that Spike?" Wesley whispered to Buffy.

          "No," Buffy replied sarcastically. "It's another British kid with platinum blonde hair." She turned to Spike. "Uh, hi?"

          "Hi," Spike returned the greeting lightly, pretty much brushing the other blonde off. "It's Wesley, right?"

          "Well, yes, right," Wesley stammered a little. "And this is my friend, Buffy Summers."

          "Charmed," Buffy said dryly.

          "Right back at you," said Spike, once again turning his attention back to Wesley. "Look, about on Friday, I didn't mean to, you know, split your brain cells."

          "Um, well, apology accept," said Wesley then added softly, "I think."

          "Hope I didn't make you lose that pent up knowledge you got," said Spike.

          "Oh, no," Wesley assured him. "Still there. Not that I'm having a fat head about it. It's just that you shouldn't worry because the knowledge is there and sealed tightly."

          "Gee, Wes, that defined smooth," Buffy said with an eye roll then walked off down the hall.

          "You can keep up with the best of them," said Spike to Wesley. "Stop backing down to everything and people might take you more seriously."

          "I've heard that my whole life," Wesley admitted. "Mainly from my father."

          "My father died when I was fourteen. Just me and my mum now. Don't take dear old Dad for granted."

          Wesley nodded and the two British boys started to head down the hall together. "Spike? How do you feel about iced tea?"

          Buffy walked down the hall, deciding to be early for her first period class, for once. She spotted a water fountain right outside her class and stopped. The pretty blonde pulled her hair behind her ear then bent down for a drink. The moment she looked up again Buffy saw Angel standing right next to water fountain.

          "Angel," Buffy nearly gasped, pressing down hard on the button of the fountain, causing water to squirt out. "Oh, oops."

          "Hey, Buffy," Angel greeted, ignoring the girl's unease.

          "Well, Angel, long time and not so much of the see."

          "Listen, I wanted to run an idea by you."

          Buffy shrugged. "Run away. Oh, wait, that didn't come out right."

          Angel chuckled softly. "You pretty when you're awkward." Buffy felt her cheeks blush slightly, only causing more embarrassment to wash over her. "You know this Friday night? I just thought that if you weren't doing anything then maybe—"

          "Is this guy bothering you, Buffy?" Lindsey asked, walking up out of nowhere, Gunn coming up behind him.

          "You messing with my friend, man?" Gunn said to Angel, menacingly.

          "He's not bothering me," Buffy said to them through clenched teeth.

          "It's OK, Buffy," Angel said. "I'll just see you later."

          "Oh, wait," Buffy called after him, her voice a whisper as he walked away.

          "Some guys just think they can push up on whatever they want," Lindsey said, watching Angel leave and slipping an arm around Buffy's shoulders.

          "Oh, hey, Buff, guess what," said Gunn, getting the girl's attention. "I got me a date for Friday night."

          "Cool," Buffy smiled at him, actually forgetting her Angel anguish for the moment. "Who is she?"

          "Dru," Gunn replied.

          "Wait," Lindsey interjected. "Doesn't she go with that English kid? Um, Spike?"

          "Yeah," Gunn said. "What a shame… for him."

          Fred lay in her bedroom on top of the still made up bed, her long, brown hair draping across her like a blanket. Many thoughts floated through the young brunette's mind. Angel had seemed so simple up until last Friday; he was just a regular guy, who could chug down a milkshake. Fred thought that she should have known something was wrong with him to begin with. Why else would anyone in his or her right mind be nice to a pale, frail freshman like her? A sudden knock came at the door, startling Fred from her thoughts.

          "Come in," Fred whispered.

          Angel poked his head into the bedroom. "Hey."

          "Angel," Fred recognized, sitting up. "Um, what are you doing here?"

          "You weren't in school today." Angel entered the room completely, shutting the door behind him. "Your mother said you were sick. Sick of me, maybe?"

          Fred glanced down, sort of ashamed. "I don't know," she said softly.

          "Fred, you really have every right to avoid me," said Angel, pulling up a chair and taking a seat. "I wasn't honest with you about what I was. In fact, how could I be? I don't really know myself."

          Fred glanced into Angel's chocolate eyes. "What are you really, Angel?"

          "To sum it up, a human vampire freak. Teen freak if you will."

          "Angel," Fred giggled gently.

          Angel let off a smile himself. "Look, Fred, the thing is that I really enjoy talking and hanging out with you. I still want to be friends with you. With you around I… it reminds me of my little sister."

          Fred looked at him seriously at that moment. "Really?" Angel nodded. "Well, I have always wanted a strapping older brother. The better to kick Charles Gunn's ass and all."

          Angel chuckled lightly. "That's why I'm here for."

          "Thanks, Angel," Fred said then climbed off the bed and bent down to give him a hug.

          Angel, surprised by the sudden display of emotion, hugged her back, enjoying the tender moment.

A/N: What can I say? I crave fluff. Oh, and for those of you wondering if this is Fred/Angel… no way! Never, not in a million years, not in this lifetime, forget it, not happening, not ever! Was that clear? Fred being anything close to Angel's girlfriend is just too gross for me to bear. Just the thought is icky to me. Please review!


	22. Chapter 22 The Game

RETELL 

A/N: You guys have been really cool with the reviewing and all. I so owe all of you major hugs. Now sit back and relax with this chapter. Enjoy!

                                                     CHAPTER 22

          Dru sat on a headstone in the cemetery she, Spike, and Angel had been in before. Friday had managed to come so quickly that week. The night air was fresh and gentle as it batted Dru's hair lightly. Abruptly, a hand popped up from below the headstone Dru sat on, slowly rising hire to reveal a vampire fledgling. The newborn vampire turned around, ready to strike Dru.

          Suddenly, Dru reached back and decked the vampire in the face, making him fall backward. "Poor effort," Dru commented. Spike and Angel ran up to the scene then, stakes ready. "You know, boys, I do get the visions. I shouldn't have to sit here all night waiting for these weak fledges to awaken."

          "I would do it, baby, but I don't have the patience you do," Spike explained.

          "Yeah," said Angel. "I would do it, too, you know, if I actually wanted to."

          Before Dru could reply the vampire from before leapt onto her back. The teenaged girl immediately tossed him off, causing him to land flat on his back once more. Spike made a chivalrous attempt to stand before his girl before the young vamp got up again. Angel dashed up next and swung his stake downward, attempting to stab the younger vampire in the chest. Taking hold of the stake before it could make contact, the vampire managed to toss Angel off. Finally, Spike stepped up to the plate and got the hunk of wood right through the vampire's chest, immediately dusting him.

          "I could of done that," Angel said, going to rejoin them. "I just chose not to."

          "Right, mate," Spike said with an eye roll. "Nothing broken?"

          "All four limbs," Angel replied. "But I did notice something."

          "That I shouldn't have to sit around and wait for the vampires to awaken?" Dru asked hopefully.

          "Fred," Angel called. Spike and Dru exchanged a look. What was he talking about? "Fred! I know you're there. Come out."

          Slowly, Fred's head poked out from behind a large stone casket. She gave the three vampire teens a sheepish smile before getting up and walking out to approach them. Angel folded his arms and gave Fred a stern look, clearly showing that he wasn't too pleased.

          "Hi, y'all," Fred greeted, her southern accent coming out fully. "See, I was just walking home and funny how I just run into you all. Isn't that funny?" Fred let off a hysterical laugh while the other three teens stayed somber. "All right, not the funny," Fred muttered.

          "Well, as much as I'd like to stick around for this I have somewhere to be," said Dru, turning and walking off.

          Spike headed after her. "Where you off to, pet?"

          "The game at school," Dru replied. "I'm going with Charles Gunn."

          Spike stopped in his tracks and took a moment to digest the information. "Charles Gunn?" he repeated. "You mean that larger than life, bald headed wanker?"

          Dru giggled softly. "Do you hear yourself, Spike? Listen, I'm just going to the stupid game with him. It's nothing to get your knickers in a twist about."

          "My knickers are not in a twist," Spike said mockingly.

          "Well, guess we should leave them to argue, huh?" Fred suggested to Angel then started to walk.

          Angel immediately grabbed hold of her wrist. "Stop," he said simply.

          "OK," Fred sighed. "What?"

          "What?" Angel repeated. "Fred, you can't follow us on these jobs. It's dangerous."

          "Well, I just want to see what makes you tick is all," Fred explained. "I mean, let me into your world, OK?"

          "My world is too risky for me to even be living in."

          "Angel," Fred pouted. "Come on. How bad can it be?"

          "What if I think about it?" Angel offered.

          "All I ask," Fred smiled in triumph.

          "Now come on," Angel said. "Let's get you home."

          "I thought that maybe we could go to the school game," said Fred. "Come on, Angel. It'll be fun."

          "Fine," Angel sighed grudgingly.

          Meanwhile, at the school gym the basketball game was starting and everyone was filing in. Buffy sat warming up with the other dance squad members, all clad in uniform. Gunn entered the large gym through the smaller one, glancing at Cordelia, who was with the other cheerleaders. The brown haired girl shot hit a sneer, which Gunn immediately shrugged off. Lindsey entered next and immediately spotted Buffy, shooting her a large smile and a wave. Buffy unwillingly waved back and forced on a smile.

          "Hey, Wes," Gunn greeted, sitting next to his friend on the bleachers. "Feeling better?"

          "Well, I don't feel worse," Wesley replied with a little grin, obviously still thankful for Gunn spending the whole weekend with him.

          "Hey, Dru," Gunn called down as the sixteen-year-old girl entered the gym.

          Dru slowly made her way up the bleachers and took a seat on the other side of Gunn. "Hi," she greeted then noticed Wesley. "Hey, I'm Dru Dunn."

          "Wesley Wyndam-Pryce," Wesley returned the greeting, holding out his hand formally.

          Dru shook Wesley's hand as Lindsey came up to the bleachers and sat below Gunn and the others. "Hey, guys," said Lindsey then saw Dru. "And who's this?" he asked as if he didn't already know.

          "Dru Dunn," Dru addressed. "Are you Lindsey McDonald? I hear you're on the baseball team. Do you do OK?"

          "Pretty good," Lindsey shrugged modestly. He suddenly frowned. "What's he doing here?"

          Dru, Gunn, and Wesley glanced to see whom Lindsey was talking about. Angel had just entered the gymnasium with Fred. The two of them took a seat at the far end of the bleachers.

          "Well, it is their school, too," Wesley reminded everyone.

          "I would have to agree there," said Dru.

          "Angel got some real nerve," Gunn said. "Coming up in here after what he did to you, Wes."

          "You still have that theory that Angel put Spike up to that thing on Friday?" Wesley asked his friend.

          "Shoot, I wouldn't put it past him," said Gunn. "Look at him. All tall, don't talk to nobody except pale, frail Fred. The brother is hiding something."

          "What's this about Spike?" Dru asked, wondering what all the negative conversation about her boyfriend was about.

          "Spike did _that_ to Wesley," Gunn said, pointing at the bandage Wes wore on his forehead.

          "It was an accident," Wesley said at the same time Dru stated, "Wasn't that an accident?"

          "Shh," Gunn hushed suddenly. "Buffy's coming on."

          Buffy and the other dance squad members ran out to the middle of the gym and stood in position; the captain stood in front, Buffy and another girl stood behind her, and three more stood in the back. The five of them began their dance routine, which was pretty precise, considering the amount of practice they constantly put in. Cheers and applauds came from the audience, especially from the male members of the student body.

          When they were in the middle of the routine, Buffy noticed Angel, who was staring right at her. Thinking now would be a good time to prove what she was made of; Buffy stepped up in her routine, going better than ever. All of a sudden, the girl gasped and toppled over, landing front first. The entire gym became quiet with that and the other dance squad members stopped to see if Buffy was all right. Buffy sat up, her cheeks completely red. Now what would Angel think of her?

          Once the game finally ended, everyone began to track out of the gym. Buffy remained where she was on a bench while the other dance squad members headed out. Cordelia and the other cheerleaders passed by next.

          "Great routine, Buff," said Cordelia dryly. "Really blew 'em away." The other cheerleaders let off laughs at the joke, but Buffy said nothing.

          "Don't even listen, Buffy," Wesley's voice sounded as he, Gunn, Dru, and Lindsey went to gather around her. "You were marvelous out there."

          "Thanks," Buffy smiled at him weakly. "You're really, really lying, but thanks."

          "Don't even listen to Cordelia Chase," said Gunn, dropping down next to Buffy and putting an arm around her. "The girl's a hater. She knows you are _all _that, a bag of chips, and a juice on the side."

          Buffy giggled at that. "Thanks."

          "I don't think we've met formally," said Dru. "I'm Dru Dunn. Buffy Summers, right?"

          Buffy nodded. "Yeah. Nice to meet you, Dru."

          "Buffy," Lindsey spoke up, getting the blonde girl's attention. "If you're ready I can walk you home if you like."

          "Oh. Lindsey, I…" Buffy trailed off, watching as Angel and Fred were heading out of the gym. "I have to go."

          Buffy shot up from her seat and sped off after Angel. Gunn called after, but she just kept going. Lindsey watched as Buffy dashed away, a disappointed throb making its way into his heart.

          "Angel," Buffy called, catching up with him in the hallway of the school, causing he and Fred to stop in their tracks. "Hey. Hey, Fred."

          "Buffy," Angel acknowledged. "Hi."

          "Hi, Buffy," Fred smiled cheerfully at the blonde. She watched the two older teenagers before her, holding an awkward silence yet never taking their eyes off each other. "Um, right. Angel, I'll be in front of the school, OK?"

          "OK," Angel nodded at Fred then watched her go before turning back to Buffy. "I noticed you at the game." Buffy's face fell, completely ashamed. "No, no. You were good. Really you were."

          Buffy smiled at him. "Yeah. I think I overdid it just a little with the practicing."

          "Maybe just a little," Angel returned her smile.

          The two of them let off a light laugh then continued to talk.

          Unknown to either of them, Lindsey stood staring at them from the doorway leading into the gym, anger radiating off of him in heavy waves.


	23. Chapter 23 Nurse Visits

RETELL 

A/N: You guys have been really cool with the reviewing and all. I so owe all of you major hugs. Now sit back and relax with this chapter. Enjoy!

                                                     CHAPTER 23

          Buffy and Wesley sat outside of the nurse's office at school, Buffy wearing an extremely impatient look on her face. It was that time or year again; she would have to sit through yet another check-up to stay on the drill team. It was ridiculous. All they wanted was to take the drug tests, anyway. Did Buffy really look like she took drugs? The blonde girl glanced at Wesley, who had the fortune of just being there for a quick eye exam.

          "This is so stupid," Buffy sighed, her arms folded.

          "It'll be over before you know it," Wesley thought for which he counted as the third time that afternoon. "It's just a physical, Buffy."

          The nurse stepped out of her office then, calling, "Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, next."

          Wesley stood and went into the office, nearly bumping into another student, who was heading out. Buffy absent-mindedly looked the student Wesley had bombarded with over, just to get her mind off the physical and determine his fashion sense. The boy had light brown hair, which made him look close to blonde, his eyes were a light shade of reddish brown, and he wore a big, toothy smile on his face.

          "Gee, another lawyer-y kid," said Buffy to herself. "Oh, joy."

          Dru stood at her locker, gathering her things for her next class, attempting to hurry before the bell rung. When she closed the door to her locker, she spotted Spike standing right there, leaning against another student's locker, his arms folded.

          "Hi," Dru smiled then leaned in to kiss him.

          "Sure you don't want to save the lips for Charles Gunn?" Spike asked her.

          Dru stopped before her lips made contact with his. "What are you talking about?"

          "I heard you were at the game together."

          "Yes, I told you that."

          "Well, I didn't actually expect for you to go," said Spike.

          "Yes, Spike. I just said I was going to make conversation," Dru said with a light eye roll.

          "I know guys like that, Dru," Spike insisted. "They know the girl's with another guy, yet they move in, anyway. They're like swarming bees."

          "Spike, you have nothing to worry about," Dru promised him. "Now, I have to go, all right?" Spike just nodded as he watched girlfriend walk off down the hall.

          "All right, Ms. Summers," the nurse said to Buffy, who had taken her turn in the office right after Wesley. "Everything seems to be in order. You may want to lay off the practicing for your dance squad. I could also prescribe something if you start to feel weak from it."

          "Thanks," said Buffy as the bell went off. "That's my call. Gotta get to drama."

          Buffy slipped her book bag onto her shoulders and left out of the nurse's office. She slipped into the school auditorium and took a seat behind Dru, as they had the class together. Their teacher went to stand on the stage of the auditorium, as she usually did, to address the student.

          "Good afternoon, everyone," she began. "I would like to start off by welcoming our new student." She gestured towards the curtains and a boy stepped out. Buffy immediately noticed that it was the boy Wesley had nearly crashed into going into the nurse's office. "Would you like to say a few words about yourself?" the drama teacher asked the new student.

          The boy stepped up to the microphone and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Lorne."

A/N: You have my deepest of apologies here. I know this chapter is really, really short, but I wanted to get it posted, plus I'm not feeling well, so I know it sucks. Please review!


End file.
